PokéwarriorsThe real Pokémon world
by EPM
Summary: YES!It finished.It's kinda crappy at first but gets much better.It's an AAMR with Ash's lost brother and the Dark Ketchum secret.Find out TR's REAL plan and the organisation to stop them.TRACY DIES.Read on with thanks to Pikapal.
1. Default Chapter Title

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl {\f0\fscript\fcharset0 Comic Sans MS;}{\f1\fnil\fcharset0 Times New Roman;}} {\colortbl ;\red0\green0\blue0;} \uc1\pard\cf1\lang2057\ulnone\f0\fs22 

A note to Pikabit,Pikapal and Puffinstuf.Thanks for your honest reviews.I hope this "Better" version of Pokéwarriors part 1 is to your liking and part 2.Thanks.

\par \par \par

I don't own Pokémon,they belong to 4 kids entertainment,Nintendo,Gamefreak etc.However Adam,Ember,Joe,Kat,P.A.T.A,the Pokéwarriors Shell Shock,Inferno,Star-spinner,Rockslide and Thunder Storm.The Dark Duo, Illusion and Hypernite are all mine,MINE I TELL YOU MINE.....sorry power rush.So it it illegal to use them in your fanfics without my concent but you can ask me at my E-mail address if you want any one of my charectors to guest star in it PROVIDED you clearly state that i EPM(English Pokémon Manic) have given you permission.But enougth with the legal junk...on with my fanfic.Enjoy.

\cf1\par \par \pard\qc\ul\b\fs40 \ulnone\b0\fs22\par \pard\par \pard\qc\par \pard #\b\fs52 

Pokéwarriors

BAM,Ash Ketchum...Pokémon Master is sent flying by a Mega punch from a mutated Hitmonchan#

Ash;AAAAAAAAAAAgh!.#He lands next to Misty,Water Pokémon Master in pain.# Misty;NO ASH,ARE YOU OK!?#She bends down to help out her team mate...and something more#

Ash;Yeah i'm fine but not if we can't stop Hitmonchan#Ash's face-plate hides his concern as the evil Hitmonchan approches but is cut off by Brock,Master of Rock Pokémon as he uses Earthquake to slow the enemy#\par Brock;You guys run...i'll hold him off as best as i can.#Brock stood up to a Pokémon his rock armor couldn't help him much#

Ash;No Brock,rock types are weak against fighting types...come back.#Ash tried to stand up in his pika-yellow battle suit which had taken a beating from Hitmonchan's punches.# Misty;No Ash i'll help Brock, you call Adam for back up.#Misty runs off towards Brock to help him out in her Staryu-shaped battle suit(A cross between a normal cool battle suit that looks like a Staryu)#

Ash;I hope Adam can help us or we're Manky food...Adam,we could use your help old buddy.#The signel Ash sends is being picked up 10 miles in orbit by The Lapras,a giant ship that's watching the battle below through a moniter...Adam,another Pokémon Master suits up to lend a hand to his pals# Adam;On my way guys hold on...BLASTOISE ARMOR POWER-UP!#Adam's armor parts fell into place about his body,(Think of any old kick ass why far out,want one for christmas battle armor but blue)as the large shell goes over Adam's head he jumps into it,finishing off his state of the art super-powered armor.#

Ember;Be carefull now,you know you're powers are limited.#Ember,a beautiful red hair woman is the pilot of The Lapras and best friend to Adam for many years# Adam; Don't worry your pretty head about me...i'll be fine.#Ember blushed and returned to her console#\par Pikachu;Pika pi(I want to help out)#Ash's Pikachu really wants to help his trainer,cute#\par Adam;No way Pikachu...Ash will be mad if you come down to the surface with me .#Pikachu got mad# Pikachu;PIKACHU!(Don't make me shock you!)#Pikachu began charging up#

Adam;(Sweatdrop)Ok ok put your suit on and hurry...they won't last long.#Pikachu joyfully put it's suit on and they left the ship heading towards the surface# Brock;AAAA i hope Adam hurrys up...i'm about to put on ice FOR GOOD.#Hitmonchan holds up Brock in his badly damaged armor(That just looks like a battle suit made of rock) as he prepers to finish Brock off with an Ice punch but Misty arrives just in time# Misty;Swift!#Small sharp stars that came from Misty's gem in her chest hit the ugly Hitmonchan causing it to drop Brock but to Thunder punch Misty cracking her face-plate,*KABOOOOM*#

Misty;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... help me A-Ash. #Misty lies still on the ground as she says Ash's name# Ash;MISTY NOOOO!#Ash rushes to his good friend and holds her in his arms removing the broken face-plate,looking in to her face and hopeing she wasn't dead# Ash;MISTY a-are you ok,PLEASE ANSWER ME!!??#Misty slowly opens her eyes and weakly(Remember she's been punched in the face by Hitmonchan so shes trying)smiles at Ash#

Misty; Hey i'm ok,just like a Staryu the armor can recover...but a nice long bath is needed for my aching bones. _I'm really lucky to have someone like Ash around me_. #Misty smiled at bit bigger as did Ash# Ash;Don't worry...when we get back you can have as many baths as you want ha ha._Phew,for a moment there i thought i lost her_.#Misty smiled before placing the broken face-plate back and somehow repairs it and Ash pulls her up# Brock;Waaa Ash i think you mean IF we get back...because i don't think Hitmonchan wants us to leave.

#Hitmonchan in a fit of rage charges the three heros punching the air madly#\par Ash;I'll take care of him...Thunder Bolt.#Ash fires a huge Thunder bolt from his hand towards Himonchan...but a Comet punch stops it before it reaches it.Ash;HUH? Brock; HUH? Misty;HUH?#Hitmonchan gives two Mega punches each to the three heros shutting down all systems making them vulnrable *KABOOM BAM FTZZZZZ*#

A,B&MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH.#They lay on the ground,energy crackling about the cracks of their armor looks like it's the end of our heros#Brock;\fs18 No time to re-boot aaaa where the hecks your brother Ash?.Misty;Shut up Brock,you know Adam can't use up too much energy at once...it takes time.Ash;Time we don't have,Hitmonchan about to finish us waaaa.#Ash was right...Hitmonchan was standing in front of them pulling it's hand back to give the final blow#

Ash;_Can't let it hurt Misty and Brock_.N-no spare Brock and Misty...i'll take you on.#Ash staggers to feet and approches Hitmonchan,Misty tries holding Ash back# Misty;NO ASH I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU*Sob*PLEASE.#Misty starts to cry, Ash lifts Misty's chin so she looks at Ash#Ash;Misty...i'll always protect you because...i love you.

Misty;Oh Ash...i love you too.#Under her face-plate Misty cries at Ash's bravery or was it stupidity?,either way...Misty loved Ash too#Adam;Don't be such a hero Ash...that's my job!#Out of nowhere in the morning sky,Adam with Pikachu riding on top fly towards Hitmonchan,it turn it's head to see Pikachu(In it's little cute space suit)give it a Thunder Shock#

Pikachu;PIIKAAAAAAACCCHHUUUUUUUUUUU.#The force blasts Hitmonchan over the heads of Ash,Misty& Brock as they welcome the help of their friend#Ash;ALL RIGHT,WAY TO GO! Brock;All systems back on line,now lets rock Hitmonchans world.#Misty ignores Adam and looks at Ash# Misty;Thank you. Ash;For what?#Misty playfully prods Ash# Misty;For protecting me silly.#Misty hugs Ash(Cute)while Adam battles Hitmonchan.Hitmonchan gives Adam a Comet punch but is nothing against Adam's hard shell,Hitmonchan does a double Comet punch but Adam grabs both fists turns so they're back-to-back and tosses Hitmonchan into Brock#

Adam;Here, catch.#Brock grabs Hitmonchan from behind and uses Bind# Brock;Got 'im,hey you two do you mind helping instead of hugging?#Ash and Misty stop hugging and attacked Hitmonchan# Misty;SHUT UP BROCK...and hold 'im still for Double Edge.#Misty's attack cuts into Hitmonchan# Ash;Now..Thunder Bolt.#The bolt hits Hitmonchan in the chest and fries it *ZZZZZZZZZZZZ*# Adam;Time for a Skull Bash..let go Brock.

Brock;Right.#Brock side steps away from Hitmonchan as it bends over in pain.Adam delivers the Skull Bash*WHAM*.Hitmonchan lands 50 feet from the group and was badly damaged# Misty;Let's finish 'im...SWIFT!.#The stars dazzleHitmonchan# Brock;Now..Rock THROW!#Brock lobs a HUGE bolder at Hitmonchan which shatters on it's head(Ow)# Ash;Pikachu,time for a Thunder shock.

Pikachu;PIIIKAAAACCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU.#Ash and Pikachu combined their Thunder shocks,paralizing Hitmonchan# Adam;I'll finish it off...Hyper cannons at the ready!#Two large cannons came out of the shell of Adam's armor and were aiming at Hitmonchan,but before Adam fired them the mutant Hitmonchan gave a message to the gang(?)#

Hitmonchan;(In pain)You...will...never...beat..Team..Rocket.#The gang was shocked that Hitmonchan could talk but Adam commeted about TR# Adam;If you're smart enough to talk..then you should be smart enough to know we never lose...HYPER BEAM!#The twin Hyper beams explode on impact causing Hitmonchan to fly another 20 feet back but unlike a normal Hitmonchan,this one reacted badly to the energy and gave a bright light off before exploding against the cold rocky area where they battled*BOOOOM*#

Ash;YEAH! Misty;YYYYES!#Misty jumped into Ash's arms to celebrate their latest victory# Brock;ALLL RIGHT! Pikachu;PI PIKACHU!(We did it)#Does pease sign# Adam;SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!#As the group celebrated,Adam received a trans mission from Ember#

Ember;Adam..Ash,Brock,Misty are you ok i saw the explosion and thought...!#Adam interruted Ember before she could finish# Adam;Woah woah we're ok...you can't get rid of us that easly hotstuff ha ha.#Back on the ship Ember smiled,Adam always did make her feel better after a dangerous mission..ever since they were kids. Ember;*Giggle*Ok enough funny talk,get back to the ship for repairs...we still have a lot of work to do. Adam;Ok hotstuff we're on our way...you guys able to fly back to the ship?#Misty was holding onto Ash looking very tired#

Misty;That Thunder punch has taken a lot out of me..i don't think so.#Ash then just picked up Misty in his arms catching her off-guard# Ash;Don't worry..i'll carry you.#Misty blushed# Misty;Oh Ash.#Adam looked over at Brock,you could tell his armor was far too damaged to fly# Adam;Brock..you grab onto my shell and i'll carry you. Brock;Thanks,i over did it today.#Brock got on Adam's shell and flew back towards the ship with Ash carrying Misty and with his loyal Pokémon Pikachu(Wearing his suit of course)on his head.

Reader;HOLD EVERYTHING..what's going on here?Ash Pokémon Master?,a brother called Adam,Ash and Misty an item?,whos Ember AND WHATS WITH THE BATTLE SUITS AND MUTANT POKÉMON????? Writer;A late comer hmmm?Ok i'll show you a flashback to fill you in when Ash became the Number 1#Pokémon Master.*FLASHBACK*#Ash has just beaten Gary Oak for the league championship and he was over the moon#

Ash;YES YES I WON I WON THANKS TO YOU PIKACHU!\par Pikachu;Pika pika pikachuuuuu!#Pikachu had just delivered the biggest Thunder Bolt of it's life to beat Gary's last Pokémon Nindoking and was tired but that wouldn't stop it from enjoy the celebration. Misty;YOU DID IT!#Misty and Brock came running from the side lines over joyed that after all the months of hard training,through the good times and bad that Ash has finaly become a Pokémon Master at 13 years old(Misty's now 13 and Brocks 16)#

Brock;WAY TO GO MAN.#Brock gave Ash a hand shake but Misty over did it by hugging him# Misty;I knew you could do it,oh erm sorry Ash i er got carryed away .#Misty realizing what she was doing let go and turned red# Misty;_You fool Misty,now he'll know you like him_.Ash;Waaa that ok,it's not every day you know the best Pokémon trainer in the world.#Ash had actually liked the hug because unknown to Misty that Ash really liked her a lot.Gary;Well Ash,looks like i was wrong about you..your not a loser.#Gary had came to the group and for once in his life seemed...nice#

Ash;Huh?Ah,thanks Gary you put up a good fight.Gary;True but when you first got Pikachu,i thought you'd never beat me but the truth is your better than me...sorry for all the teasing i gave you for all these years.#Gary held out his hand and Ash was glad to bury the hacket#Ash;Hey it's all in the past...what are you going to do now? Gary;Capture all the new Pokémon so i'll smell ya later.#With that Gary left leaving Ash to his new fans and the press...meanwhile up in the stands#

End of part 1.Please send feed back.This is not a fic about armor fighting but a romance,action,drama and other stuff.

In part 2 we will meet secret agents Adam and Ember of an unknown agency with their eyes on Ash&co.Team Rocket will meet their match against Ash's brother and his partner(In case you were wondering.No,Adam and Ember are not a couple just best friends but that'll all change but the end of this fic and on my next one "Ember").Stay tuned you'll love it. 


	2. Part 2

Hola,my thanks again to Pikapal.Glad you liked part 1.Part 2 will tell you more about Adam and Ember and Ash and Misty's felling for each other.A must read if you liked part 1.Review please guys.

**Pokéwarriors**

Part 2

Adam;Well that was a shock.#The two people in the stands had watched the whole thing and the young man was interested with Ash's preformance# 

Ember;Mmmm he's a lot better then we thought,he has trained his Pokémon well.

Adam;Well at least tonight we didn't have to deal with Team Rocket,it was nice to see such young talent reach it's peak i..huh?#A woman catches Adam's eye,she looked familer...she ran towards Ash and hugged him.Adam then replayed his first ever memories.He was running around a garden, he was about six,a young woman was playing with him and his little brother of 2..his mom,then a black car pulled up in front of them and two men in black suits came towards him and his mom.The first man grabbed him and took him towards the car,his mom was screaming trying to get him back but the other man stopped her,Adam was put in the back seat hearing his mothers protests and the man said"You knew this day would come" before getting in the drivers seat and drove off with Adam inside screaming#

Ember;Adam?Adam are you ok?#Adam broke away from the dream back to the present#

Adam;Huh?Y-yeah i'm fine._Could that woman be my mom?_ #Embers face turned worried# Ember;You had that dream again,haven't you? _He's had so many of those dreams lately...i hope this isn't a sign of something bad_.#Adam got up and started to leave#

Adam;I don't want to talk about it..come on our job is done._Why does she always have to be so concered?_#Adam left the stands and left the arena,Ember had to run to keep up with him...finally she steped in front of him# Ember;Adam please talk to me...you've always been there for me,let me be there for you.#Adam looked down in Ember's big blue eyes that always got what they wanted,she had that charm over men.Adam smiled#

Adam;Ha ha why can't i keep anything from you hotstuff?_ Now i know why i like her so much,she never gives up_. #Ember took Adam's hand as they walked towards the Pokémon Centre# Ember;*Giggle*Because i've known you for 10 years when we were 7 and i know you inside out.

#As the days pass,Ash and co have had a lot of attension from the press,fans and lots of "Secret admirers"(That Misty became annoyed about) and finally they were on their way back to Pallet going through a forest to lose the press but it looks like they're lost again# Misty;HOW CAN YOU GET LOST AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?#Misty never did learn to more patient over her 3 years with Ash#

Ash;Would you rather have all those reporters bug us for the rest of our lifes?Misty(Sweatdrop)Er no. Pikachu;Pika pi(Nice one) Brock;Well it looks like we're going to camp out again...just like old times hey Misty?#Misty got her mallet(Where does she keep that thing?)and whacked Brock on the head#Misty;NO WAY THAT I'M SPENDING A NIGHT IN A CREEPY FOREST FULL OF BUGS!

Togepi;Togeprrreeeee.#Togepi the egg Pokémon was still a baby and Misty was still it's mom# #Misty had changed a lot over the years,she has grown a fine figure and has been more concerned with her appearance and has put make up on(But she looks good without it) but she still has that chip on her shoulder# Brock;UHHHHH!#Brock being sixteen is now very tall, has broad shoulders,deep voice and likes having a stubble on his face(For attracting the girls maybe?)#

Ash;*Sigh* Come on you guys we better set up camp.#But the biggest change to the group was Ash,he had grown almost as tall as Brock but still taller than Misty and his kid voice was replaced by a deep manly one.He still cared even more now then ever about Pikachu and his other Pokémon,which is why Misty followed him all this time# Misty; _Will i tell him tonight?Now he's reached his dreams he'll be able to pay for my bike so i'll leave him alone...but i don't want to leave him_. #As Misty was setting up her sleeping bag,Ash stared at her like she was a goddess#

Ash;_She's sooo beautiful,*sigh*but who am i kidding..what would a girl like Misty see in a dope like me?.If i pay her back for the bike she'll leave,but i don't want her to...i care too much about her to leave without telling her i love her_. #Both Ash and Misty sighed,they wished they could tell each other how they felt without ruining their friendship# Ash;_No,i've got to tell her now before it's too late_#Brock had left to get firewood so Ash got up,pulled together all his courage and walked towards Misty who was feeding Togepi#

Ash;Err,Misty?#Ash sweatdroped and put his hand behind his head like when he's always nervous# Misty;Yeah Ash? Togepi;Togepppppppiiiiii.(It's daddy) Ash;Er i just want you to know that i will pay you back for your bike as soon as i can err...#Misty hung her head in sadness# Misty;_So he does want me to leave..i should have known he didn't like me_.Ash;But i want you know before you leave i don't want to lose...#Misty snapped back her head to look at Ash, hopeing#Ash;...Your friendship,_What?...Ash you prat!_ i want to keep in touch with you.#Misty hung her head again,holding back her tears so Ash wouldn't notice#

Misty;Oh sure..i want to stay in touch too._ I knew it..he doesn't love me.I don't blame him,i argue with him so much i've driven him away...my sisters were right i AM the runt..all this putting on make up for Ash was a waste of time_. Misty;E-excuse me Ash..i'm going to give Togepi a bath in that stream we went by...see you later#Misty quickly got up and ran with Togepi out of sight# Ash;Ash Ketchum you MORON! Now she thinks you don't care if she stays or go's and you've blown any chance with her...dumbdumb,dumb,dumb,dumb #Ash kicked himself#

Pikachu;Pika pikachu?(Want me to Thunder shock you?)#Pikachu wanted to help be frying its trainer(Ahhh)# Ash;Sure,why not.#Ash grabbed Pikachu's hand/paw#Pikachu;PIKAAAACHHHHUUUUUUUUU#Pikachu's Thunder shock lit up Ash like a christmas tree.He fell to the floor chared# Ash;T-thanks Pikachu.Pikachu;Pika pika(Your welcome)

#Somewhere else in the deep forest...# Adam&Ember's P.O.V Adam;I can't beleive P.A.T.A put us up for a baby-sitting job for that....Ketchum!#Adam kicked a clod of dirt across the path# Ember;It's not a baby-sitting job Adam it's an escort for the Pokémon Master back to Pallet safely.#Ember knew Adam hated boring jobs like this but he always has to be subborn#Adam;I know it's a important job but can't the kid protect himself?_ Get one of his criminal "Uncles"to watch over him_ ...being Pokémon Master and all.#Ember stopped him#

Ember;You've read his file,he attracts Team Rocket like a magnet...which is why WE have been chosen.To protect Ash and to get as much info about project "Blastoff"as we can drain from any Rockets we find...this is a big job!#Adam knew this..its what he and Ember have been training for but it was Ash himself Adam didn't want to be around# Adam;Making Team Rocket squirm is good enougth for me...but if you remember that file went too deep for MY liking.#Ember looked away,she almost forgot that Ash's file hit something delicate in Adam's heart,his past#

Ember;Adam i-i didn't mean to sound like the boss i...#Adam calmed down and put his finger to Embers lips# Adam;_ Why do i let my anger out on Ember?She's only trying to help but i should be putting that anger towards Team Rocket_. No i'm sorry i shouldn't have sounded mean but we both know P.A.T.A tryed NOT to put me on this case because they thought i'd wouldn't work better if i knew that Ash was actually....my brother.But that doesn't change a thing...i'm going to do my job and i don't want to have anything to do with Ash as his brother PERIOD!ok?

#Ember still looked worryed# Ember;Yes..but he is your brother.#Adam smiled at Embers concern...she could be so sweet# Adam;By blood yes but not by the bond brothers should have...i have that bond with you..you're my family hotstuff.#Ember smiled and hugged Adam,it was true they did have a bond.There was a minute of silence before Adam broke it# Adam;It'll take hours to find those kids on foot...i'll climb this tree and try and spot a campfire. Ember;Be careful.#Adam quickly climbed the nearest tree and soon reached the top,he looked around for a minute and then he saw a thin line of black smoke coming not so far from where they were# Adam;I SEE A CAMPFIRE JUST AHEAD...MIGHT BE THEM!#Adam came down the tree as fast as he went up#

Adam;Follow me.#As they began walking to the source of the fire they went by a stream,as they went by, they heard soft crying# Ember;Do you hear that?#Adam looked around listening carefully# Adam;Yeah...it sounds like it's coming from over there.#Adam and Ember peered out of the forest onto the bank of the gently sounding stream where they saw a young girl..about 13 crying holding a small bundle in her arms covered by a blanket(This is Togepi,the blankets so it'll stay warm but Adam and Ember thinks it's a baby)# Adam; Isn't that the girl we saw with Ash a few days ago? #Adam talked quietly so the girl couldn't hear them#

Ember;Yeah...i think her name is Misty,my god she has a baby. Adam;Jeez,i wonder who the father is? #Ember's eyes grew in shock,she looked at Adam# Ember;Adam...i think your an uncle. #Adam gave Ember a "Are you nuts?"look# Adam; Ember are you saying that ASH is the father? #Ember gave him a confused look# Ember;I-i don't know...look at her,she's so young.#Adam and Ember looked closely at Misty,She had short red hair in a ponytail at the side,she was wearing a blue tanktop,Denim shorts and trainers,she was just a kid#

Misty;*Sob*I can't beleive that Ash could possibly want me to leave after all we've been through,all i wanted was to love him..is that so wrong? Adam;_ No kid...that ain't wrong_.Togepi;Toge toge prrrrrrriiii.(Don't cry mommy).Misty;Don't worry,mommy's just i bit upset that Ash actually thought i didn't like him...i should have been nicer to him,what i fool i am*sob*. Togepi;Togepi?(Daddy hurt mommy?)#Togepi was still too young to understand much# Misty;In a way..i guess daddy has hurt mommy.Oh Ash, i wished you could return the feelings i have #Misty gives Togepi a peak on it's head and it slowly fell into a deep sleep,meanwhile Ember was in shock while Adam was fuming at what they heard#

Adam;That lousy good for nothing son of a...just like his father, how can he just leave them? Ember;I-i don't know...we should comfort her.Adam;Ok.

Misty's P.O.V#Misty had felt very hurt by what Ash said but she had to get back before dark#Misty;*sniff*I think it's time we got back to the..huh?#Misty felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned around wiping away her runny mascare that she put on to see a beautiful girl.She had dusty red hair with a few strecks of light grey down the right side of her hair(Hey,there are other charactors with weirder hair then hers you know).Her long hair reached to just before the middle of her back in a pony tail at the back of her head,her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses but she had a beautifal face the colour of cream and a warm,friendly smile.She was wearing a black,womans suit(You know,white shirt,tie,etc) and high heels as she knelt by Misty#

Woman;Hey are you ok?#Her bright smile made Misty smile a bit too,she wiped at the rest of her runny make up# Man;Here use this.#In front of her was a tissue,she followed the arm that was holding it and the deep voice to see a big well built,not musle bond but clearly above average tone man with short,spiky almost platinum blond hair.His face looked a bit cold as he also was wearing dark sunglasses and a black man's suit(Real M.I.B) but his smile seemed nice and strangely familer#

Misty;Thank you er....?#Misty wiped her face as she tried to learn his name# Man;Oh Adam..Adam Young but you can call me Adam. Woman;And you can call me Ember. Misty;Pleased to meet you,my name's Misty. These two must belong to an group or something by the way they dress but they seem nice.Ember;We were walking by when we heard you crying and wondered if we could help in any way. Adam;Like punching the creep who upset you...#Ember glared at Adam with scoulding eyes#Ember;Adam don't scare Misty,we don't want to punch Ash in the face even if he is a creepazoid.

Misty;Huh,how do you know about Ash?#Ember has blown their "Innocent walkers-by"act#Adam;Way to go hotstuff...you've blown our cover.Misty;Our cover?w-who are you two?what do you want with Ash?!Oh no i hope these guys aren't from Team Rocket and...hotstuff? #Misty was starting to get scared# Ember;(Feeling a right ass)Sorry...should i...?#Adam understood what Ember meant# Adam;*Sigh*No i've got this one...#Adam reached into the breast pocket of his jacket# Misty;Oh no what is he reaching for?A Pokéball,a GUN?#Misty prepared for the worst.The object was...a badge#

Misty;Huh?#Ember also pulled out a badge# Adam;I'm Special Agent Young...

Ember;And i'm Special Agent Flames.

Adam;We're from P.A.T.A to baby-sit your moron boyfriend.#The badges were gold coloured with P.A.T.A in big letters and underneath said "To protect and serve Pokémon and their trainers" Ember;(Looks at Adam) PROTECT...(Looks at Misty)to protect your moron boyfriendMisty;Well,#She gets to her feet#Ash may be a moron at times be he's can be really sweet and caring...AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!#Adam and Ember fell over anime style as Misty towered over them,just then Togepi started crying#Misty;Oh no now Togepi has started crying.#Adam had a dumbfound look on his face# Adam;Togepi?What kind of weird name is that for a child?#Misty picked up Togepi and showed it to them#

Misty;Togepi is my baby Pokémon,see.#Adam and Ember freaked out at the sight of the egg Pokémon# Adam&EmberWAAAAAAAAAA.#Both Adam and Ember were on the ground again,Adam brought HIS version of the Pokédex,Porytron a self-aware palmtop that has its own personality,maybe because its a Porygon thats been in cable T.V too long#

Porytron; **This is interesting, a unique Pokémon like myself.Togepi the egg Pokémon,this strange Pokémon has been belived to have died out millions of years ago so little information is known about it.It is belived to use Psychic attacks like Metronome,Teleport and Barrier.No other data found sir,this may be the most powerfull Psychic Pokémon in the world.**#Ember looked at Togepi in amazment#

Ember;WOW...a unique Pokémon,where did you get it?#Misty beamed#Misty;Ash gave it to me..you see...#Misty told the tale of Togepi to Adam and Ember#Adam;Real nice story kid..but we have a job to do so where are you and your friends are camping?#Ember hit Adam on the head with a paddle# Ember;Don't be so rude Adam...i'm sorry Misty he always has his job on his mind but that was a really wonderful story.I guess you're lucky to have someone like Ash as a friend.

Misty;Yeah i guess your right._ But i wanted to be closer_. #Adam got up and rubbed the back of his head where Ember whacked him# Adam;If he's such a good friend then why were you crying about him?#The question caught Misty off guard...she had to change the subject#Misty;Listen i better get back before they start to worry about me...#As Misty picked up Togepi and started walking back to the camp and as Adam and Ember followed she could hear them talking#

Ember;Adam,looks like she really likes Ash...you could find out a lot about him from her.#Adam glared at Ember#Adam;I told you not to bring up me and Ash's link. But i bet she doesn't knows about Ash's dirty little secret#Ember shushed him# Ember;Shhhh she might hear you.Misty;_ Link?Ash's dirty little secret?,how much do these two know about Ash that i don't?Adam does look familer but how?_\ #Misty's train of thought was interupted by the large Meowth shaped ballon hanging above the forest#

Misty;OH LOOK IT'S TEAM ROCKET!!#Adam and Ember looked up at the decending hot-aired ballon as it set deep in the forest right were...#Misty;Oh no ASH!!#Misty ran off ahead# Adam;Looks like a fun night,lets go hotstuff.#Adam and Ember over take Misty even though she had a head start(And Ember's wearing high heels) and heads towards the action# 

End of part 2.

Phew!That was strange.I hope this has told you something about Ash's "Lost" brother.Don't worry Adam's not totally cold but he will be against Team Rocket when he uncovers a plan that'll destroy the Pokémon world,and Ash Co are in the middle.Plus P.A.T.A will be told of.Don't miss it.

EPM


	3. Part 3

Hey it's EPM.I was just asked a question that i'm sure no one knows.Where does Misty keep that mallet?Then i started coming up with my own questions,how does Brock see with his eyes closed?How does he fit a Pokémon tea set in his pack?Why is Charizard so ungratful?If you can put six Pokémon in one Pokéball then why have a belt?And then i came up with the biggest question of them all.Will Brock ever get a girl?Well Brock might have a chance with Agent Kat(You'll see her later in the fic)but who knows.Before the story starts i just want to explain Porytron a bit better.You see,when Adam was 13 he came across a Porygon that was. . . different.He found out that it can't survive out side machines because he was crteated in one.So Adam's friend Bill created a device to store Porygon in.Porygon renaming itself Porytron pays back Adam by being his loyal Pokémon and number 1 source of info.This fic does have those # signs but it shouldn't spoil your reading.I don't own Pokémon,Nintendo,Gamefreak,blah blah.

Part 3

Ash;Uughuh NO FAIR TRAPPING US IN NET!!#Ash and Brock are stuck inside a large net#Brock;Yeah let us out! #Team Rocket surprised Ash,Brock and Pikachu from the air,but how you say?

Meowth;I's told you guys we could catch them off guard if we skipped the motto.#Thats how# Jesse;Ha ha ha ha at last we have Pikachu.#Pikachu struggles inside the rubber bubble using electric attacks# Pikachu;PPIKAAACCCCHHUUUU!Pikachuuu(It's no use). James;Ha ha ha nothing can stop us now,we're Team Rocket Champions. Adam;You should change it Team Rocket Losers when we're done with you. TR;Huh?#Jesse and James turn at the two dark figures and is greeted with a cold gaze#

James;(Sweatdrop)Ah,who are you guys?#Adam pushes his sunglasses down his nose showing deep brown eyes# Adam;That doesn't matter. Ember;We want the plans NOW!!(Man she can be scary) Ash;Plans? Adam;And there's two things you can do about it NOTHING...and like it. Meowth;Errr i don't like these two,lets grab Pikachu AND GET OUT OF HERE!!#TR make a dash for the ballon# Adam;Oh no you don't..#Adam tilts his glasses down his nose,grabs a Pokéball and pitches it over arm(With flashy-background of course)#Venusaur,i choose YOU!_Great,now i'm using his stupid catchline_. #Out comes a high-level(Lv100+) Venusaur#

Venusaur;Veenussssaaauuurrr(Bring it on).\par Adam;Venusaur..use Vine Whip to stop them.#Venusaur bided TR# Misty;ASH,BROCK ARE YOU OK?#Misty finally caught up and rushed to Ash and Brock to free them#Brock;Uh thanks Misty...say who are "Mulder and Skully"wannabes? Ash;Forget those two i want Pikachu back and what plans?#Before anyone could answer Ember called out her Pokémon# Ember;#Ember(With sparkles around her,spins and beautifly throws the ball with grace#Gooooo Arcanine.#Out pops a powerful Arcanine# Arcanine;Ggggggrrrrrrrrr!

Ash;Cool Arcanine.#Arcanine was next to Venusaur as it holds Jesse,James and Meowth# Jesse;Grr this really chafs ya know! James;Ahh,it's crinkling my uniform!#Adam gets tired of listening to this# Adam;Bah that's it...Venusaur toss them in the air.#With one flick of its vines,Venusaur sends Team Rocket sky-high# TR;Waaaaaaaaaa!#Meanwhile Ember sets on freeing Pikachu# Ember;Arcanine,melt the bubble.#Arcanine's Flame-thrower melted the bubble realising Pikachu# Pikachu;Pika pi(At last)#As Pikachu jumps into Ash's waiting arms Team Rocket landed in front of them in a pile#\ Jesse;Wh-what happened??

Meowth;Mmmmeeoowwthh they got Pikachu back thats what. James;(Crying weird things)And we won't get our premotions. Ember;The only thing you're going to get is a ass-whooping if you don't tell us what we want to know. Adam;So what's your answer? Jesse;Grrr here's your answer GO ARBOK...#Jesse throws a Pokéball and out pops the purple snake Pokémon# James;And go Weezing.#Jame's ball of pollution floats next to Arbok and advances towards Adam and Ember#

Arbok;CCHHHAARRRBOOK(Lunch) Weezing;WWWEEEEZZZZIIINNGG(Grimetime) Brock;Looks like our savers and in trouble. Misty;I doubt it Brock. Adam;You call those Pokémon?You guys are pathetic,Venusaur Razor Blizzard attack now.Brock;Razor Blizzard?#Venusaur bends fowards aiming the plant on its back at TR#Venusaur;Venus(This is gonna hurt)#Venusaur fires a blizzard of hundreds of super sharp leafs,engulfing Arbok,Weezing,Jesse,James and Meowth,and that could be heard was cries of pain#

TR;OH AAAGH OWOWOW NO STOP.#As the leafs settled on the ground Ash and co could see Team Rocket on the ground,badly cut and hardly moving.Adam and Ember recalled their Pokémon and approached TR# Ash;Hey what are you doing you've stopped them so lets just get out of here. Adam;Just a sec squirt we've got work to do. Ash;Squirt!,why i 'otta... Ember;(Friendly) You shouldn't watch what's going to happen so i suggest you look away while we work.#Adam grabs James's ankle,turns him on his front and starts twisting his foot the wrong way,slowly breaking it#

James;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!#Jame's cries make Ash and co shudder in sympathy'Adam;Good you still have some feeling left so you will know when i shatter you ankle IF you don't tell us about your bosses plans of world domination._ This is a great perk in this sort of work,making Rockets suffer for their crimes against Pokémon._ #Ember firmly places her foot on Jesses shoulder blade and pulls her arm as far from her body as possible,the result...agony

Jesse;*Scream*NONONONONONONONONO STOP PLEASE. Ember;Only if you tell us what we want to know. James;NEVER! Adam;Have it you way then,Ember...you pull her arm out of her socket while i make sure this scumbag never walks again.Brock;No stop you can't. Adam;Watch us. Ember;You three could never understand what people like these have done to ruin the lives of innocent people...we're doing this for them._ For you mom_.

#As Adam and Ember pulled harder on TR's bones,they finally spilled(information that is not blood)#James;Ok you win...the boss has sent out Team Rocket to steal money and assemble an army of Pokémon.#You may have already known that but did you know why?# Adam;What for?_ It can't be that Mewtwo we heard about,it disappeared after one of our raids,how could it just disappear like that?_

Jesse;He's building some sort of secret weapon that has cost him millions,aaa he says they'll lead us to major cities and take them over...destroying the best Pokémon Trainers in the world if they don't join us. Ember;Then what? James;Then we take Indigo Plateu and then the world. Adam;What is this "Secret weapon"?_ It must be really deadly to cost the amount they've stolen_.

James;We don't know...honest but two evil trainers are a part of it WE SWEAR.#Adam gave Ember a nod and they both realized Jesse and James to pick up their fallen Pokémon and escape in their ballon complaining# Adam;S**t the boss 'ain't going to like this and nor do i. _Two evil trainers and a secret weapon,what does it mean?_ Ember;Lets get this lot back to Pallet and get back to base quickly. Ash;HEY!_ They almost broke TR's bones,they're bad but they didn't desearve that...did they?_ as a Pokémon Master i'd have to say that was uncalled for and waaaa.#Before our dence hero could finish his sentence,Adam leg sweeped him up and pinned him to the ground#

Misty;ASH!#Brock tried to pull Adam off but was easily thrown away dispite his size#Adam;(Angryly)Listen here punk,i do what i have to do to destroy Team Rocket and if you don't like it "Mr Pokémon Master"then i suggest you open your eyes and look at the real world,a world full of illegal drug smuggling,gambling,violence because of misuse of Pokémon,instead of being a stuck up spoiled brat and be grateful that people like me and Ember have given away our lifes to help you.You can take your precious title and shove it up your @$$ i'm out of here.#In his rage Adam forgot his current job and stormed off into the forest#

Ember;I'd like to say he didn't mean any of that but sadly it's...don't take it personaly Ash but Adam, like me didn't have any choice but to serve Pokémon and their trainers...you guys get ready to go, i'll get Adam back.#Ember goes off after her friend leaving Ash and Co shocked and confused#Ash;I-i-i didn't mean to..i. Brock;(Rubbing head)Don't worry about it Ash,something tells me that guy has had a rough life.

Misty;Ash i think we just listened in a plot that can destroy Pokémon as we know it. Ash;Yeah,is what he said true?About the drugs and that? Brock;There's always be speculation that a secret agency was created between both the Indigo and Orange leagues to deal with stuff you wouldn't normaly see on the streets.Ash;Like Team Rocket. Misty;They said they were from P.A.T.A to protect Ash till we get to Pallet. Brock;Hmmm i think the papers said they were called " **P**rotection **A**gainst **T**erriosts **A**gency"or"**P**okémon **A**nti-**T**erriosts **A**gency" i can't remember which.

#Meanwhile....# Ember;Adam please stop.#Ember had to almost run to keep up with Adam and as they came to a clearing he finally stopped#Adam;I CAN'T BELIVE HE JUST SAID THAT EMBER I REALLY CAN'T.#Adam's face was full of anger and his teeth were grating against each other#Ember;Hey calm down,it's not his fault that he's unaware of what happens behind the scenes of Pokémon life as he knows and,well we were kinda rough of those Rockets back there. Adam;Oh so now we're getting too violent now are we Ember?

Ember;Don't be sarcastic i ment we should have taken it somewhere more private.Adam;That's no excuse for him being a "I'm so perfect"...i wonder what people,his own friends would think about him if they found out that his father is a no good criminal like Jesse and James. Ember;The same way our fellow agents felt when they found out your dad was a criminal.#Adam's hand shot out to prevent her from carrying on with that awful point in time for him#Adam;That's not my father,the man who i respect the most is my father.

Ember;Maybe your right,Agent John Young was like a father to you and to him you were a son,you even share the same last name.#A small smile hung in the corner of Adam's mouth#Adam;Best name in the world if you ask me,i wouldn't stand it if i had to keep that blasted name...Ketchum.Ember;All i'm saying is don't be angry with Ash or with your mom.Adam;My mom wanted the best for me and she hated what her husband had become but did she even try to see me?I would have been happy if she had writen letters to me or at least a birthday card every year but noooooo she refused any contact with me.

Ember;That doesn't mean that she never wanted to. Adam;Oh so know your an expert about moms now,how would you know about.#In barely a second Adam's face turned from anger to a mask of deep reget at his words#...oh Ember i'm sorry i didn't mean. Ember;To say i don't have a mom and so shouldn't be defending yours.#It was now Ember who had an angry face not about Adam bringing up her late mom but for using it in such a spiteful way#Adam;Ember i just ment... Ember;Well i'm sorry that my opinion isn't as good as yours because i don't have a mom.

Adam;#Adam knew he had just rubbed salt in a wound of his best friend and had to taste the bitterness of his mistake#I know losing your mom was terrible for you and your wrong about your opinion not mattering to me,its very important to me....and so are you.#Ember could see the truth in his face and words and soften her beautifal features#Ember;You're forgiven,this time...i guess after all this time,a fight was over due. Adam;I never want to fight with you Ember,i'm just nervous...and scared that after all these years we're within striking distance from stopping Team Rocket.

Ember;Me too,call the boss,the mission changed we have to take them with us for there own safety.#With a smile Ember walks back to the camp#Adam;Right,(Takes out Porytron)Porytron open a line to base.Porytron;**Phew,you nearly had it that time Adam.Your lucky she's your best friend**. Adam;Yeah...hey wheres my line? Porytron;**Ok i'm connecting into a secure line.Ah here you go sir**.#On the screen was a shadow in a brown leather chair with his face not shown.His deep voice makes him sound quite old#Boss:Adam what do you have to report?

Adam;Bad news sir,me and Ember are going to have to bring the kids with us ASAP. Boss;It's that bad? Adam;As bad as it can get,i'll explain when we arrive.I suggest bringing in all the gym leaders of both leagues,the Elite Four,Professors and all the best trainers in the world into a secure area from Team Rocket. Boss;Good idea i'll get every agent on it and inform the president,a car will be waiting for you in Viridion and a transport for Ash's house.You get out of the forest now understand?Adam;I understand,over and out.#With that.Adam dashes back to camp thinking this was the beginning of something big#

I'm glad that's over.Adam's violent isn't he?Let me know what you think of Adam and Ember and a new story in the comics section.It's called "Spider-Boy meets Spider-Girl"So let me know.In part 4 Adam meets for the first time in 10 years his mom and what will Ash&Co think about P.A.T.A base and Adam's friend Joe,Steve,Kat and Bill.Review and send some ideas.

Pikapal i'm glad you liked Togepi's entry,Porytron says it wrote it itself.

Thanks.


	4. Part 4

Hola fanfic readers.Sorry its been a while but i had a ton of work to do on my other fics plus part 4 needed details.In this part Adam meets his mom and the ugly past of the Ketchum family is surfacing.And what will Ash think of Adam and Ember's home and their friends?I'm really mad that this fic is being put on Sunday because EVERYBODY sleeps in till mid-day.Since us Brits are 5-8 ahead of you guys i'm going to have to wait while you get,have lunch,do your normal thing,log on the net and finally wait for you E-mails AARRRRRRGHHHHH!

I don't own Pokémon Nintendo,Gamefreak and 4 Kids entertainment do but P.A.T.A and the warriors are mine.

Part 4

#Adam arrives back where the camp to see everyone packed#

Misty;I still don't understand why we have to go with you two.#Misty as we know is not one who likes being bossed around#Adam;Because we said so.#All eyes turn to Adam's quiet return.He had a indecribable look on his face#Ash;And if we refuse?#Ash has never backed down from a threat and even though this older and clearly more powerful man,he showed no fear.Adam simply grined at his bravery#

Adam;Then you'll be dragged kicking and screaming like a girl.#Ash let a angry growl escape but didn't act on it#Ember;It's not safe for you now,you have to trust us besides..i think you may find our home quite interesting.#Ember glanced over to Adam for help.Knowing what the boss had said to get these three out of the woods and into the base,he as a Pokémon lover himself knew how to convince them#

Adam;For you Brock there are hundreds of Pokémon for you to continue your research.#Brock's attention was now fully focused on his dream,to be the best Pokémon Breeder#Brock;That would be great,when do we leave?#One done,two to go.And Ember knew how to get Misty to agree#

Ember;And Misty you could let out your water Pokémon in the private lake with all the different types of water Pokémon in it from around the world and even some new species.Misty;New water Pokémon?I'm there.#And then there was one,Ash was stubborn to say the least.Adam could relate to this and knew that a Pokémon Master wanted new and exciting challenges#

Adam;For you Ash you can test your skills against Master class trainers,thousends of 'em_.If i can't back down from a fight.Ash has no chance_.#Ash's mind was dueling with itself.His anger was saying no but the Pokémon mad part of his brain which is about 70% of it(20% of it was on Misty and the rest on food)said YES,YES,YES!!#

Ash;Well,i suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a look.Adam;Then it's settled,GO ALAKAZAM!#Adam throws another Pokéball and when the red energy takes form the psychic Pokémon Alakazam stood ready#Alakazam;Kazam(At your service)Adam;Mass teleportation outside the forest now.#Alakazam waved it's spoons around,bending the space around it and engulfing everybody in a white light.In a second they all disappeared and moments later reappeared outside the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

Ash;(Confused)Wow that was fast.Adam;Come on a car is waiting.Misty;So we don't have to walk?I like P.A.T.A already.#Misty had ment the comment to be light hearted but she hasn't seen P.A.T.A like Adam and Ember have#Adam;Don't kid,it's not always a nice place to be.#Misty was taken back by the responce but decided not to press why#

Brock;Emm Adam?#Brock had been wanting to ask Adam a question ever since Team Rocket attacked,now was as good a time as any to ask#Adam;Yes Brock? Brock;Why did you call that attack back there"Razor Blizzard?"#For the first time since Ash and co met Adam,he smiled(That's right smiled)He loved talking about his Pokémon and how he has raised them#

Adam;Well you see Brock, Razor leaf is such a. . . weak name for such a powerful attack that it can actually belittle a Pokémons faith in it own abilitys.Blizzard is a better name.#Brock had vast knowledge about Pokémon,but he had never heard about this and as he thought about it....it made good sence#Misty;Wow,you guys know a lot about Pokémon behavior.#After walking for a couple of minutes,the group approached a black Ford Escort and a faceless agent waiting.He gave Ember the car keys#

Agent;Here you go ma'am. Ember;Thanks, is the new Gym Leader been taken care of? Agent;He's already on his way to a bunker.#The agent replied bluntly#Misty;Whats going on? Ember;We're moving all Gym Leaders to our bases so they'll be safe.Ash;What for?#Adam and Ember had came along just 20 minutes ago and they are just as mysterious now as they were then#

Adam;We'll explain after we pick m...your mom up from Pallet_Adam you don't even know the women and you're ready to call her mom?_.#Adam mentally kicked himself for letting his mind wonder.Ash,Misty and Brock got into the back seats of the car while Ember got in the driver's seat and Adam sat next to her#Ash;Does she have to come too?_I don't even know what's happening here.How's mom going to take this?_Adam;For her own safety.#Ember saw the look of worry on Ash's face and because the first rule with dealing with civilians is keep them calm,she got straight into agent mode#

Ember;Don't worry she will have a great time,we have lots of things for civilions to do.#Brock,full of questions as always thought of another good question#Brock;Er,if you don't mind me asking.What exactly is it you do.#Adam and Ember exchanged glances and after a minute or so he gave her a nod#Ember;Over 40 years ago an underfunded agency called Protection Against Terriosts Agency or P.A.T.A for short was set up by the government to use Pokémon to stop crimes they didn't want the public to see.#Adam continued the tale#Adam;The agency had to find most of its funding by battleing,contests,money taken from crims.The agency had seem to have been created for nothing until one day a gang calling themselves Team Rocket went on a crime spree in Celadon.The police were over powered and it seemed TR had won...until a small group of our agents used their Pokémon and run out Team Rocket back to the underground. Ember;Later we found out their leader was very power-full and couldn't be touched was preaching how Pokémon were made to searve him.Finally,we were given enough power and funding to stand up to TR and any other crime masses that dared to challenge us.#Brock noticed how young the two in the front looked and again asked a question#Brock;How did you two become agents?#Adam and Ember this time exchanged worried glances and sweatdropped#

Adam;Errr,waa.Lets just say it wasn't easy. 

End of part 4.

Not too important this part but the next part is because we get to see how and why Adam and Ember became agents against the forces of evil and at last,Adam meets his mom.

As you could tell from my note at the beginning,i'm going to be waiting for your important opinion folk.Please don't keep me waiting.

P.SPikaPal,i'v noticed that you've have taken the time to look and review my work and here i am not reading any of your work.I'm sure you have some great work but i have been unable to find any.I would be honored to read and review your work.

EPM


	5. Part 5

Bonjour,Hola and hello Pokémon lovers.Very,very,VERY sorry it's been so long but with school it's taken a while to finish.To top it off my computer was sent off to be up-graded on Tuesday so i'v had to wait a couple of days.Just to avoid confusion about the following part,Ash and co are inside the base and Ash is thinking of the story Adam and Ember told them in the car reveiling what Ash's father was really like. Funny thing,i was looking at my file for some rough work to tidy and put up as part 5 but when i looked. . . .there was none.That means this part will be written with speechmarks and will actually look like a story.Since i'v been back at school i'v to work hard on some very important coursework so the other parts of the story will take a while.But i refuse to be one of those writers who either takes weeks to complete one part or forgets the story all together.Pokéwarriors will be finished and you WILL so the sequels and even my alternate series.And no,Giovanni is NOT Ash's dad.Cool idea though Pikapal and hehe your little 'part' in my stories will be previewed at the end.ENJOY.

EPM

**POKÉWARRIORS PART 5;THE DARK KETCHUM PAST**

"Isn't this place wonderful Ash?"asks Misty,who looking at the huge vast of land that is home to all P.A.T.A agents Pokémon."Yeah,it's like the Safari Zone"Ash replied."But much bigger and has lots of strong Pokémon"Brock added.Adam and Ember can be seen near the a small lake which is Adam's private place for his water Pokémon.He's feeding some small plant Pokémon(Oddish,Paras,etc) which seem to enjoy their food and the attention their trainer is giving them as he smiles at the active bunch."He may have a lousy attitude,but he's great with Pokémon.They seem to bring a much happier side to him"said Misty,turning her gaze back to the Staryu and Starmie swimming across the water surface.Misty was right is saying Pokémon change Adam,they're his biggest strength and yet his weakness."Raising water and plant Pokémon is a lot of work but fire type Pokémon are even harder.Ember seems to be in full control of her Pokémon"Brock pointed out,eyes locked on Ember as she pats her favorite Pokémon,Charizard. "In control?She's acting like Charizard couldn't hurt a Caterpie"said Ash.

Misty,eyes shining at the grace of Adam's Golduck hadn't heard a word Ash was saying. . . .until he said Caterpie."CATERPIE!WHERE,WHERE GET IT AWAY FROM ME?!?!"Misty jumped up on Ash,holding him for dear life."Ha ha ha,Misty i didn't say there was a Caterpie here i ment it looked like Ember's Charizard couldn't harm a Caterpie ha ha" "OH YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YOU?TAKE THIS!"Misty took the biggest mallet she had and whacked Ash on the head."Errrrargh"Ash is on the ground looking at the stars orbit his head." Besides,if her Charizard looks so soft how can it do that?" "Huh?"Ash looks to see Charizard lift the biggest boulder he had eer seen(About 10 tons) with one hand/paw."Waaaaa,even my Charizard can't do that" "They must make a great team Adam and Ember" "They met like in a fairy tale" "Yeah,i still remember what they told us back in the car"

"Er,let's just say it wasn't easy"said Adam,noticing Ember holding back a laugth as she remembers the whole training camp experience."Well,how did you two meet"asked Misty,determined to find out more about Adam and his "link" to Ash.Adam quickly turned in his seat to prevent anyone see him blushing."Ahhh,Adam are you blushing about when we met?"teased Ember."Course not,i'm very proud of the day we met actually"answered Adam slightly annoyed."Then you won't mind me telling Misty about when we met"she asked."If you must"he said."*Giggle*Okay then,well it happened about 10 years ago. . . 

*FLASHBACK*

Adam walked aimlessly about the camp base with his head down.He was miserable as always,ever since he was taken from his mom and brother nearly a year ago.His Boss as he wanted to be called wanted Adam to learn to be polite,obedient,etc.They wanted to change him but Adam would have none of it.He just kept quiet and made sure P.A.T.A regretted bringing him here.He kept himself sane by reading up on Pokémon.He loved learning about them and counted the days until he gets his first Pokémon.But he felt a prang of guilt,although he didn't like most of the adult agents,(Or even the children ones for that matter)he really liked his new 'dad' Agent John Young.He was always kind to him and never scold him for not doing what he was told.He was worthy to called dad.Unlike Jak Ketchum.As he walked past the medical bay,Adam heard screaming and objects being thrown.Someone was very angry.Adam rushed inside to find a group of Agents and Doc Roberts hanging about a doorway,ducking as trays and test tubes went flying by.

He saw his dad."Dad,what's going on,who's in there?"Asked Adam,raising his voice above the shouting.John saw him and took him to one side to avoid being hit."Adam.Last night a friend of mine found a girl your age sleeping in the woods.Later we found a small house trampled by Pokémon so we're sure it's Team Rocket and. . . .a women we thinks is the girls mother was found dead" "You. . . you told her"said Adam,knowing now why this girl was so upset."When she woke up,she asked where her mother was.When we told her what happened she totally lost it and started throwing things at us"John cast his eyes back into the room watching as anyone tried to get near but failed."Let me talk to her.I'll let her know we're here to help"offered Adam,feeling responsible for helping in some way."What?No way it's too dangerous,she's getting close to the knives"told John.Scared and shocked that Adam would ask something like that."Please dad,i'm an agent and i'm supposed to serve and protect People from Team Rocket.They've destroyed her life and i want to help her,please"begged Adam.He had never be so determined to do his dutys before this young girl came by and felt like SHE was his duty."Ok,your her age so she might listen to you.Just calm her down ok son?"agreed John,a smile curving on his lips.

The girl was still screaming and throwing anything that came to hand at these men in black who had taken her to a strange place and told her her mom was dead.She was so upset but it turned to violence as she let loose and was about to throw another tray when she saw a young boy about7-8 squeezed past the adults.He was wearing a suit like the others.Adam thought she was very pretty.Her long fiery red hair shown as the light through the window hit it.He noticed her gaze and looked down at himself."Yeah i know,doesn't make my image look good does it?"quipped the boy with almost white blond hair.The girl almost smiled but greatly calmed down."It looks like i'm going to have diner with the President.So formal,hey here's an idea.Why don't i just loosen up a bit so i don't look like a suit?"Adam took off his jacket,unclipped his tie,removed his shades and undid a couple of buttons.The change made him look like well,a kid.And this was enough for the girl to lower the tray._'Good,she's a lot calmer.It's safe to move a lot closer'._

Adam slowly made his way towards the girl,smiling all the time."Where are my manners,i haven't even introduced myself.My name's Adam,Adam Young and you are miss. . . ?The girl tried to get the words out,her throat was dry from shouting but she managed to to whisper."E-Ember,Ember Car. . Flames"she corrected.Wanting to keep the name change from the night before."That's a beautifal name.Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?"Adam could see tears forming in her eyes."A-a bunch of bad men calling themselfs T-team Rocket came to my home and demanded money but my mom refused.They called out their Pokémon and started destroying the house.*Sob*my mom told me to run and pushed me out of the house.As i was running i heard a crash but i was too scared to stop and ran deep into the forest.Next thing i knew i woke up here"said Ember,barly holding back tears" That's so awful but they can't hurt you now,your safe with us we're here to help you and so i'm i.I promise you're going to be fine"promised Adam.Ember looked into Adam's eyes,he had the caring looking brown eyes.Ember couldn't believe how nice this total stranger was to her but she also promised herself that he wouldn't be a stranger for long."Thank you!"she cried as she dove herself into his arms hugging him tight.Adam hugged back and stayed that way for a while.Meanwhile John had never felt so proud of Adam.His performance was 10 out of 10,he handled the problem like a true agent._'Maybe this girl can bring Adam to his peak'_

For the better part of the day Adam and Ember had the time of their lives.They played with all the Pokémon in the grounds,Adam told Ember what P.A.T.A was about and finally Ember asked about his family."Well. . . i have a little brother called Ash who's about 3 now.My mom's really nice,although she sent to to be brought up by total strangers"spited Adam."Why did she do that?"asked Ember."*Sigh*I guess i was a pain or i wasn't good enough or something"Bitter feelings as he thought as what he had done to be taken away like that."Don't say things like that,we've only known each other for only a few hours but i already know you are the best"scoulded Ember,a worried look on her face."Thanks,well that's my family for you"Adam finished, turning away not wanting to let Ember know about his dark past.But Ember saw right through him."Hold on,what about your dad?"asked Ember.Sighing in defeat Adam spilled."The guy with the brown hair that was at the front is my foster dad.My real dad's in prison"admitted Adam."What did he do?" "He came back home failing at his Pokémon journey,turns out half the Pokémon he had were stolen from other trainers.He changed after that,started drinking and coming home late.My mom was worried out of her mind and when she confronted him he. . . he hit her,and when i tried to stop him he hit me too"his voice trailed off,still feeling the sting as his father's hand hit him.

"That's awful" "My foster dad told me he bumped into mom one time when she was crying and she poured her heart out to him.He figured my dad was maybe joining the ranks of Team Rocket so later that night his theory was right when dad came home wearing a Rocket uniform.When i saw it i thought i was going to puke,he made me shamed to be his son.It was a set up and the 'new recruit'was arrested for Pokémon theft and GBH.I haven't seen him since.A week later i was kidnapped while playing with my mom"Ember could tell by his voice that Adam was glad his dad was in jail."What about you dad Ember?Where's he at?" "I-i don't know.He left when i was little,but he gave me this lighter"Ember took out of her pocket a gold lighter with the initials P C engraved in."What does P C stand for?"asked Adam."They stand for my dad's name,Pete Carpenter" "I thought you said your last name was Flames?" "I changed my name last night.You see,when i was alone in that forest i lit a fire to keep myself warm.I stared into the fire for hours admiring how over hundreds of years that fire kept itself alive even when it was put out.I knew there and then that i had to be like the flames,to survive no matter what.I changed my name to suit my new me"

"Wow,you are special"Adam said,totally amazed at Ember strength."What's going to happen to me Adam?"asked Ember.She had no where to go now her mom was dead."I. . . guess your going to an adoption agency and you'll get a new home"replied Adam,knowing full well that P.A.T.A was a secret agency and no one could know of them."NO!"shouted Ember."What?"asked a stunned Adam."I don't want to be adopted,i want to stay here with you"pleaded Ember,she didn't want to call anyone else mom and dad.Adam thought of Ember as his best friend,losing her would be painful."Ember i want you to stay too but you can't unless your an agent like me" "Then i want to be an agent like you"said Ember in a plain voice.Her answer didn't go down well with Adam."Ember you have a choice,i didn't" "Team Rocket killed my mom,i'm not going to rest until they are destroyed.I have a better reason to stop them you and i should be able to help you.Please Adam"begged Ember,fresh tears forming.Adam felt terrible,Ember DID have a better reason to hate TR more then he did.Pushing another promise,Adam was going to grant Ember's wish."Ok Ember, i'll talk to dad.I'm going to take care of you,promise"Ember dug herself again in his arms,crying softly.

The next morning Ember woke up to find the Boss standing next to her bed along with Agent John and Adam."Good morning Miss Flames,sleep well?"asked the Boss,in his gruff voice.His face was covered in shadows as always.(EPM;Thought i'd make the Boss like Giovanni just for fun^-^)"Yes sir"yawned Ember,stretching her arms,smiling at Adam who smiled back."You had better get used to addressing me as sir young lady"warned the Boss."Huh?I don't get it" "Look behind you"told Adam,his smile almost saying"You'll like it"Ember turned to look at a chair and on it was a women's suit,just her size and a pair of shades.A P.A.T.A uniform."F-for me?"studdered Ember,almost thinking she was dreaming."Yes,every agent must wear a uniform" "I'M AN AGENT?"squealed Ember,jumping on the bed with joy.Adam went up to her."Yep,i begged dad for the agency to adopt you.It exchange though we both must work very hard. . . if we are to be partners when the time comes"explained Adam,relived that his dad also convinced the Boss for her to stay."Partners?Oh thta's great thank you Mr Young,thank you Boss. . . and thank you Adam"she sniffed.The Boss cleared his throat."I hope you realize Ember what this means.You must live in secret from the outside world,this job is dangerous.You may regret wanting to be a part of this"he cautioned.But Ember didn't regret anything."As long as Team Rocket are still out there and i'm with my best friend,i'll do anything"retorted Ember,surprising Adam as she called him her best friend.Well. . . the feeling was mutual."Ditto"added Adam.Then both 8 year old started laughing with joy while John and the Boss looked on,knowing deep down it was the right decision.

*END FLASHBACK*

"That was such a beautifal story WAAAAAAA!"Wailed Brock,crying those weird tear things."Yeah,i guess those two clicked straight away"noted Misty,feeding Togepi."Imagine denoting your lives to stop Team Rocket at 8.To think we thought Team Rocket were bad"said Ash.The three had left the building and went to the Pokémon grounds where Adam and Ember were STILL seeing to their Pokémon."Hey you guys,been waiting long?"asked Ember combing Flareon's coat."Only an hour,Adam may take that long Ember but why are you still tending to your Pokémon.You don't have that many"asked Ash."I have all the fire Pokémon in the world(EPM;Moltres doesn't count.)and your right there aren't that many but fire types take up a lot of time. . . .plus i can't keep away from them*Giggle*"said Ember,rubbing Flareon's tummy and hearing it growl lightly at being tickled.

"Your all set Sandshrew my little mouse Pokémon,hmmmm.I wonder where my OTHER mouse Pokémon is?(EPM;Get ready for a red face Pikapal hehe)PIKAPAL!WHERE ARE YOU?"shouted Adam across the fields.After a few seconds,Adam could hear little feet approaching.Then suddenly,out of a bush a yellow object ran at Adam Adam with incredible speed."PIKA PIKA!"it cried."No wait Pikapal,don't use your raised tackle attack OOF!"The little ball of yellow crashed into Adam,sending him flying to the ground.Ash co and Ember ran to him,Ember smiling at an all too familiar scene."Adam,are you alright?"asked Ash.Adam sat up holding the little Pikachu up."Yeah,Pikapal packs a powerful tackle for something so small"Small was right.Pikapal was just smaller then Ash's Pikachu.Pikapal's head was slightly larger than it's body but had huge ears with big black tips.Most of it's tail was black too and it had pink cheeks.This was a new species of Pikachu(EPM;The one from 'Pokémon:Gold/Silver version')."Wow,look at that Pikachu"gasped Brock.taking out a note book and writing things down."AW,it's so cute"said Misty.Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went up to Pikapal and Pikapal vive versa.They exchanged a few "Pikas" and "Chus" before they shook tails and started chanting(EPM;Like in 'Pikachu's Goodbye')."Ha ha ha those two seem to be getting on fine"laughed Ash.

"Yeah,Pikapal's very nice are a loyal Pokémon. . huh?"Porytron was beeping in Adam pocket.He took it out and opened it.**"Adam,the other Trainers are here with your friends.They are heading your way"**chimed Porytron."Thanks.Ash,Misty,Brock some of your friends have just arrived at the base.They'll be here any minute"informed Adam,getting up and dusting himself off."Cool,i hope one of 'em Richie"hoped Ash.He never got a chance to talk to him after the league."And you'll meet some of our friends too.If you think we're strange,wait until you see them"Ember said coyly.Smiles between Adam,Ember and even Pikapal.Ash and co are a liitle worried.

End of part 5

*PHEW*I'm sure glad that part's over with.Ash's evil father was exposed and you got to know how Adam and Ember met.Part six will hopefully be up soon(As soon as i write it).A very,VERY big thank you to Pikapal who let me use her name as Adam's Pikachu nickname.If i had to keep writing 'Ash's Pikachu,Adam's Pikachu' all the time i would have gone mad.You're the coolest girl.Anyway in the next part it's P.A.T.A vs Ash and friends,BIGGEST FIGHT EVER AS ASH TAKES ON HIS BROTHER ASH!And a 'Mother and son talk'Check out these previews of future part of Pokéwarriors.See ya-EPM

"That Blastoise just defeated 4 Pokémon that had the type advantage over it without breaking a sweat"gasped Brock.Looking on with his mouth wide open as Adam petted his most powerful Pokémon.

"If my friends are fighting i want to challenge this 'P.A.T.A Master of yours"challenged Ash.His eyes were burning with the thought of a battle since winning the Pokémon league."Ok Ash,i accept your challenge"said Adam.The chance to finally battle his brother making his heart beat faster.

"PIKAPAL!"shouted Adam,as he watched on helpless as Ash's Pikachu was making the final move to finish off Pikapal."Pikachu,quick attack"cried Ash,tasting victory at hand.

"Misty i-i l-love you"

"Ash. . . .i'm your brother"


	6. Part 6

**POKÉWARRIORS;THE MATCHES ARE MADE**

A good day to you American chaps.Today is the day when you FINALLY meet Adam and Ember friends.You'll see what i ment at the end of the last part Pikapal,very strange folk those agents.Oh,and thanks for letting me know what that Pikachu looking thing was in the Gold/Siver vertion.Pichu,i like that.Ok from now on Adam's Pokémon Pikapal^-^ is a Pichu,Pikachu's pre-evolved form.(Pre-evolved form or not,Pikapal's still going to kick Pikachu's little yellow butt)Special guests Richie,A.J and Duplica.

Part 6

POKÉWARRIORS;THE MATCHES ARE MADE

"Listen,while we're waiting for your friends to get here why don't Ember and i show you our Pokémon up close?"asked Adam,petting his Pichu.

"Sure that would be great"replied Ash,eager as always to see lots of Pokémon.

"Why not let your Pokémon out guys?It's better then being in their Pokéballs all the time"said Ember,setting Flareon down on the ground and letting it wonder off.

"Great idea,they could use the fresh air"ageed Ash,taking all six of his Pokéballs."Ivysaur,Wartortle,Pidgeot,Charizard and Muk(EPM;It was either that or Tauros,Kingler or Lapras). . . GO!"yelled Ash throwing out his Pokéballs.In 5 flashs of red light,Ash's winning Pokémon came out.

"Staryu,Starmie,Seaking,Horsea and Psyduck(*Sigh*Yes it's still a Psyduck)come on out"called Misty,doing her normal spin and her water Pokémon came out,landing in the near by pool.

"Let's rock n' roll Onix,Golem,Golbat and Vulpix"summoned Brock,his Onix now coal black(As any good Pokémon Trainer knows when Onix reaches full size*Smug grin*),his Geodude fully evoled as well as the blood thirsty Golbat.

"Ember,i think we should let our other Pokémon out for a rest.Okay time to give you guys some space. . . Venusaur,Alakazam,Seadra,Golem,Jolteon and Vileplume come on out"cried Adam,doing his trademark tilt of his shades and throwing out his Pokémon.When they were out Alakazam teleported somewhere,Venusaur and Vileplume headed into some trees,Seadra hopped into the water and played with Misty's Horsea and finally Golem headed after Onix and Golem to a cave while Jolteon headed for a buliding with 'DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE' written on it.

"Those are some healthy Pokémon you have there Adam"noted Brock,admiring HIS Golem.

"Thanks,i have them check up every month to keep them 100%"

"You know how to pick 'em.plant,psychic,water,rock,electric and poison"said Ash,thinking Adam was no amateur.

"It's handy to many types with you so it's hard to be caught offguard"expained Adam.He felt better talking to Ash this way.Talking about the one thing they had in commen the most(Apart from being stubborn)Pokémon.

"You like fire Pokémon i understand Brock?"asked Ember,her smile making Brock's face turn beet red.

"Ah,waa sure.My favorite Pokémon is my Vulpix ahhh"Brock was enwrapped at the sight of Ember.She just giggled it off.

"Well you're going to love these,Arcanine,Ninetails,Magmar,Ponyta goooo"she called.They were the hottest and somehow the coolest fire Pokémon around.

"Wow,these Pokémon are great"praised Brock,taking down some notes.

"You can let your Pokémon wander about this square of land,mine nor Ember's Pokémon won't harm them.They're a bunch of softy's at heart,but are graet fighters"warned Adam,admiring how well kept Misty keeps her water Pokémon and Brock his rock Pokémon.

"Are you saying that all the Pokémon in this huge square are your's?"gasped Misty,looking at the large area that went beyond her sight.

"Except the fire Pokémon,they're mine"cut in Ember,not wanting Adam to get big headed.(Yeah,right)

"True but still all the other types of Pokémon are mine"Adam boasted.But then his face and voice turned sincere as he looked at the Pokémon which he cared for for some many years.Raising some of them at their first stage of evolution."I'v worked hard to get them as strong as they are now and i'm very proud of them.All my Pokémon know i expect only the best from them but i don't force them or anything,that's not right.I ask no more from them then i do myself.Each and every of my Pokémon are my friends too and i treat them with care,love and respect"Adam's voice was very proud sounding,even a little choked up.

As they kept walikng around the grounds,Ash slowed down a bit to walk with Misty,wanting to be closer to her."You know,at first i thought those two or at least Adam were a little. . .cold but now i see how much they change now that they are with their Pokémon"whispered Ash,actually starting to like Adam.

"You know Ash,people can act totally different to Pokémon then they do around other human beings.Apart from Ember,Adam seems to get along better with Pokémon than humans"said Brock who was just behind them taking in all the groups of Pokémon there were.

"I think he just acts like a total jerk because he nervous and just snaps at people. . . except Ember as you say"responded Misty,watching as Adam and Ember were laughing up ahead.

"HEY ASHY BOY!"shouted a voice.The group turned around to see another Ash?

"Ha ha ha your getting real good at your imitations Duplica,pity you keep forgeting the eyebrows"said Ash laughing.Duplica was wearing the exact clothes Ash was and his cap,unless you looked closer it was hard to tell who was who.

"Thanks.It's great to see you guys again,i saw you all on T.V.I was going to call,but then these people in suits grabbed me and brought me here"chirped Dulpica,taking off her costume.

"Hey Duplica remember us?"asked Misty and Brock.

"How could i forget the best Trainers in Water and Rock type Pokémon"complimented Duplica,hugging them both.

"We apologize for such strong arm tactics Miss.We brought you here because we thought Team Rocket might force you into doing some undercover work with your skills.It would seem we were right"Adam said.

"Hey it's cool.Oh Ash,some other people want to meet you"said Duplica with a big smile on her face.

"Really?Who?"asked Ash,thinking of everybody he had met on his journey and how great it would be to see them again.

"Hey Ash,over here"shouted someone.That someone was one of two trainers Ash almost lost to the day before.A.J and Richie.

"Richie,A.J,oh wow it's great to see you guys"The group talked excitedly about their matches and old times as Adam and Ember just watched. . . . until.

"YO,WHAT'S UP BIG A,HOT E?"(EPM-Don't ask*Cringe*)The sudden*ahem*slang brought everybody's attention to four people about 17 walking their way wearing suits.(EPM-Please note that the guy is question is based loosely around my own best friend Giuseppe Barbera,he said i could use him but only the way he wanted to look like so don't blame me if he sounds weird.Giuseppe is weird.)The guy who called out had shocking blue hair that was spiked up through a hole in his green hat that had 'DX' on it.(EPM-Yes he wanted to look like Scotty Too Hotty,oh don't sue me Titen sports)He was just Adam's height but just a bit pudgey,he wore a sovereign ring and round yellow shades.

The girl just behind him was a little shorter then Joe.She had golden hair that was rolled up into a bun,she had a very beautiful face that had a big smile that turned Brock into butter who was at that moment drooling(She's that damn hot)looking at her slim form.

And behind her was one of the biggest guys the gang has ever seen,he was BRUNO size,broad shouldered with blue eyes and short blond hair.His face was cold as stone.(This guys is also based one of my more'gruffer'friends)

"Finally came someone who was the shortest of the four(This guy is based on my second best bud Billy,the clown of tmy friends).He had thick,dark hair that went down to his chin in almost dreadlock clusters.The front two of these were a green color(*Sigh*He wanted his hair like this.He wants to start a band like Green Day or something)

"Who are they?"asked Misty,a zillion sweatdrops at the back of her head.

"These are our friends.First we have Joe Hawk,our word on the street when it comes to crime.He also works undercover on missions,he trains the toughest bird Pokémon on the base"answered Adam,loving the looks on the young trainers when they saw his friends.

"Hey,how you doing?*Psst*Want to know how to turn one Pokéball into two?"asked Joe,looking around like he held a secret that would make millions.

"Sure"said Ash,keeping his voice down to a whisper.Then Joe held out a Pokéball in it small form in the palm of his hand.He then slipped it into his other hand and made a fist,he then uses the fist to hit the other hand causing it to close.He then opened both hands and there was a Pokéball in each hand.Ash and co gasped but Joe made a gesture to keep watching.He then repeated the process with the two balls and this time making three. . . then four,then five and then six.He then put all six balls in his hand closed and with 'magic' made all the balls disappear.Looking around scratching his head he then looked at the six trainers and reached behind each of their ears producing the missing Pokéballs.

"Wow that was cool"gasped Duplica.Joe just grinned and backed up.

"Next we have Kat Prowler,another undercover agent and our top thieve"said Adam.

"Your missing possessions speak for my talent"said Kat in her soft voice.A naughty girl smile on her ruby lips.The gang cheaked their pokets to find things missing.Kat had things like Ash's Pokédex,A.J and Richie's Pokébelts and even Togepi. . . . which she handed back.

"How. . . .?"Brock tried to asked but was speechless.

"My other skills included karate,cooking,training normal type Pokémon like Snorlax and great fashion sence"

"You like cooking?Well all my friends are always telling what a great cook i am,maybe we can talk over diner and. . . "*WHACK*Brock was left lying on the ground with Misty's mallet in his head.

"Errr well,moving on with have the best hand-to-hand fighter in any of P.A.T.A's bases. . .Steve Blackthorn who spent many years in the orange islands training his mind and fighting Pokémon"told Ember.Steve just bowed to the group in his silent respect to the trainers.

"And last but not least we have our computer expert and professor,Prof Bill Bytesworthey"finished Ember.Bill did that one handed click thing and nodded.

After a few handshakes and welcoming words,they all made their way back to Adam's private pond where Misty ran ahead and was now kneeling in front of it.

"You seem to have lots of water Pokémon"noted Misty.Unable to remove herself from the sight of the water Pokémon swimming below the surface.

"Yeah,water,electric and grass and my favs,plus my first Pokémon was a water type" informed Adam,also unable from looking away from his water Pokémon.

"What was it?" asked A.J.

"It's a. . hmm?" The water in the pond suddenly erupts sending a Tentacruel and a Maril onto the ground"Huh. . seems you'll find out for yourself"said Adam,knowing the mistake one of his Pokémon had made at the bottom of the pond.A Gyarados and a Kingler came into sight,very angry looking.As they stayed near one end of the pond. . . a Blastoise erupted from the other looking angry also.The gang gasped as Gyarados and Kingler both powered up Hyper beam and shot them towards Blastoise who managed to dodge both beam with incredible speed.Blastoise then charged and hit Gyarados with a Skull Bash,while it was reeling from the attack,Blastoise hit it with a Mega Punch,sending th dragon out of the water.

Adam was smiling at the win and continued smiling when Kingler came behind Blastoise and hit it with a Crab Hammer attack.While Blastoise was still stunned,Kingler applied a Vice Grip to Blastoise.Ash and his friends thought it was all over until Blastoise easily pushes open Kingler claw and Seismic tossed Kingler to the ground,followed up with a Body Slam.Blastoise spotted Gyarados getting up and so tossed Kingler into Gyarados.To finish the fight,Blastoise fired a Ice Beam and froze both Pokémon.Ash and co were shocked that one Pokémon could beat two Pokémon with such ease.

"That's my first Pokémon,Blastoise.Kingler and Gyarados must hace woken it up and Blastoise got angry.Still upset boy?"asked Adam.Blastoise roared in a 'yes'.

"Then lets get you some more opponents then shall we?"laughed Adam tuning towards the fields.

"What?" cried out Ash,wonder what he ment.

"Electabuzz,Victreebell attack Blastoise"commanded Adam,out of the bushes a Electabuzz and a Vicreebell came out charging at Blastoise who was smiling at such a charge.

"Wha?What are you doing?"called out Misty over the thundering of the footsteps.

"Giving ol' Blastoise a more worthy challenge"answered Adam knowing the results before hand even though his two attacking Pokémon were two of the best around the world.

"Water are weak against Grass and Electric type's"warned Ash,very angry at Adam's stupid move.

"Not aginst my best Pokémon they aren't"shot back Adam.Ember and the rest of her friends knew how Adam loved to show how well he trained his Pokémon.It was a habit.

When they got close enough,Blastoise stomped it's foot hard on the ground,gave an almighty roar and glared at the Pokémon and thus doing three moves in one.It worked as the two Pokémon stopped dead in their tracks in fear and started running away but they had a helping Hydro Pump attack from Blastoise to send them flying into the woods.

"That Blastoise just defeated 4 Pokémon that had the type advantage over it without breaking a sweat"gasped Brock.Looking on with his mouth wide open as Adam petted his most powerful Pokémon.

"Told you,i raised Blastoise when it was just a Squirtle and i know what it can and can't do.My first Pokémon is unbeatable"bragged Adam,knowing it was in a way true.

"I'm a trainer who finds these sort of fight refreshing and even calming.But i would NEVER put Blastoise or anyother of my Pokémon in danger"(EPM-He calls that fight CALMING?)

"Well a battle always makes me feel relaxed.The more intense the better"agreeed A.J who was also known for pushing his Pokémon to the limit.

"How about a tournament?"suggested Ember,fighting spirit showing inside her.

"Yeah a big battle between these runts and P.A.T.A."said Kat.

"Who are you calling runts?"growled Misty,not liking it when her own sisters called her a runt.

"You,runt"sneered Kat,straing Misty down.Adam steeped between the two groups and thought about the idea.

"I know. . . Ember,Joe,Kat,Bill and Steve vs Brock,Misty,A.J,Duplica and Richie in any order.Since Ash is the number 1 Pokémon Master he can challenge the best P.A.T.A has to offer"offered Adam,jumping with the fact that Ash would except in a heart beat.

"If my friends are fighting then i challenge this "P.A.T.A Master"of yours"challenged Ash.His eyes were burning with the thought of a battle since winning the Pokémon league. 

"Okay Ash. . ."said Adam taking a stance.

"Huh?"asked Ash,naive to the fact he was tricked.

"I accept your challenge"he said,Adam could now prove to himself that he could beat a Ketchum.

"Wha. .?"_'I have to face that Blastoise?'_Ash looked down at his best friend Pikachu who was cringing behind his leg as it stared at Blastoise and even Pikapal who had sparks flying out of it's cheeks.

"Pika pika"cried Pikachu.

"This ain't good"whispered Misty.

"Kiss your Pokémon Master goodbye"laughed Steve,suprising everyone by talking.However his comment didn't escape Richie

"Ash can beat him blind folded"Richie shot back,glaring at Steve.Now,when you're talking to a guy Steve's size,it ain't a good idea to talk back to him.

"Okay. . . i want to battle you ya loud mouth"challenged Steve,barly holding himself from putting Richie in a hospital bed *hehe*.

"Not good"replied Richie weakly.Joe is a proud man when it comes to his Pokémon,he has great pride in proving that birds are just as tough as any other Pokémon type.A.J claims his Sandshrew can beat any flying Pokémon.

_"He might have beaten Ash's flying types at one time but this bird of prey is going to stike the mouse"_

"Yo,A.J.You seem to have the crazy idea that your little mouse is unbeatable against flying Pokémon,Well i say put your Sandshrew where the action is against me"challenged Joe,cocking his head to one side with those smirks you just LOVE to wipe off people's faces.

"You've got yourself a match chump"

Kat is well known by her friends as a flirt and her taste is fine.Although she thought Brock was a good person he was too weak in the knees for her.However as a trainer his rock Pokémon would prove to put her normal type Pokémon to the test.

"You know Brock,i'm sure we can talk about cooking all day.But now the only things being traded by you and me will be blows if you can handle this kitty"offered Kat in her 'special way' '-^.Brock was glowing red,willing to jump through hoops if she asked.(EPM-Well,he is Brock and she IS Kat after all)

"Wa,erm sure battle whatever.Maybe after we can talk about cooking and i can show you how to improve the health of your Pokémon"asked Brock,bracing himself for a slap like he usually gets from pretty girls.

"Sure,i hold nothing against someone after a match.My Snorlax has been a liitle grumpy lately if you can help"accepted Kat.

"I can't believe it"said Ash sweatdropping.

"Someone actually said yes to Brock"finished Misty who had the most sweatdrops.

"Duplica,since you think you can handle a battle by dressing like a little girl in mommy's high heels.Then i'll show you i'm too hot to handle"dared Ember,remembering what Blane told her a long time ago 'If your fire Pokémon can beat a fire type just as strong and win,you're not proving how strong your Pokémon but how skilled it is.This will tell you and everyone else that you are a great trainer'Ember wanted to find out if she was now that good since Dulpica's Ditto always changed into the opponent's Pokémon.

"LITTLE GIRL!?!"Shrieked Dulpica,her tone itself agreed.

"That just leaves the scraps,fine by me.Misty you may dress like a boy but your playing with the big boys now"joked Bill,who makes at habit of teasing people.

"SCRAPS!!I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP YOU LITTLE JERK!!"Errr,she accepts folks.

"Calm down.Save your energy for battle,you have 2 hours to get ready"said Adam pushing the two groups apart.

"Why are you being so rude about this?"asked Ash,surprising himself that he was hurt by such cold words from the group.Adam reminded him of himself,determined and yet caring about his Pokémon. . . just like he was.

"Normally,we wouldn't.But we're spoiling for a fight and we want you be just like our enemies,heartless and holding nothing back"answered Adam,also not really wanting to offend Ash deep down but Adam was nervous about the upcoming fight against Team Rocket and then there was the fact that he looked at Ash and saw his father. . . the thief. . . the beater and it tore him up inside.Battleing him was the only way to solve the problem for him.

"Ah,a match is a match to me"spitted A.J,not really caring why he battled.

"When we're done with you guys,You're going to know why we are the best there is and why Rockets run at our names"told Steve in his booming voice.With that said,the agents turned around and left to train leaving Ash and co wondering 'What have we gotten into?'

Wow that was the longest part i'v ever done.Sorry it's been so long that it loked like i forgot about it,tough few weeks in school.Well now it's the holidays over here so part 7 here we come.What do you think of Adam and Ember's friends?(No snidey remarks about Joe ok?)What do you think of the matches?Who should win?Think of the answer as i tell you what happens next.The first tree round begin and we meet Adam's dad in the flesh.Plus Adam and his mom talk,ark i can't wait to write it. See ya.

EPM


	7. Part 7

**Fighting for Pride**

In this part,we have the first of the matches taking place and Adam and his mom talk.And by the way,all praise Pikapal and Homer for their great ideas on how to get rid of Tracey.I thought about actually letting him off the hook. . . . then i thought 'Nah,kill the jabroni'.Since both suggestions were so good,i'm going to use both.He's going to get fried AND then killed with a Marowak's bone.*Evil mad scientist laugh*ENJOY!(P.S My Bill is not the same one from the anime.Have you ever seen Ash's Bill click his fingers like my Bill?)

Pokéwarriors part 7

"PIIKKAAAAACHHUUUU!"*I don't wanna fight Blastoise*wailed Pikachu,clinging on to Ash's leg in fear.

"Come on Pikachu,you've beaten bigger Pokémon then Adam's Blastoise"Ash tried to reassure his best buddy.

"Name one"said Misty,doubting they ever came across a Pokémon the size of Blastoise and won.

"Errr,wwaaa.I know,when Pikachu and Meowth were stuck together and had to tackle those giant Rhydon and Pidgeot"he said with a proud look on his shoulders.

"That was a wild Pokémon Ash.Adam's going to be in control.I'm not even sure electric attacks harm Blastoise"

"Yeah Ash remember when your Butterfree and Pidgeotto lost against my Sandshrew?"A.J pointed out.

"And Blaine's Magmar?"Brock added.

"And my Ditto?"said Duplica.By now Ash was sweatdropping like mad and fuming.

"WAAA KNOCK IT OFF!Your supposed to be supporting me.Besides, you guys have Adam's friends to battle"

"Huh,no problem.That bird brain doesn't stand a chance against me"A.J said boldly.

"If that's your attitude then you're already beaten"a soft yet commanding voice said.

"Huh?Who are you?"asked Richie.There standing was a man in his late 30's with short brown/grey hair.He had green eyes and a rough face that showed he spent most of his life outdoors.

"My name is John Young.I'm Adam's father and if you want to beat my son and his friends then you need to see how good they really are"his voice boomed,dismissing any signs of protest and self-confidence.

The group follow John into a nearby building full of video archives.

Meanwhile,Prof Oak has arrived at the base and started looking for Ash. . . but ran into Tracey.

"Hey Professor Oak,remember me?Tracey who used to hang with Ash"Tracey almost shouted,his usual cheery self.Prof Oak felt like throwing up.

"Ah of course,Tracey how could i forget?"_'It's very hard forgetting a weirdo like you. . . even with my bad memory'_

I'v been waiting to see you again for ages,i'v got tons of pictures of Pokémon i'v seen over the years"said Tracey,pulling from nowhere a trolly full of drawing pads.Oak's jaw hit the floor.He knew there was no chance in Hell he was going to spend hours looking over drawing of Pokémon with this pillock.

_'From what Misty's told me,he likes to draw beautifal women too.What a pervert'_Prof Oak thought to himself.

"Errrr you know Tracey.Why don't you look for Ash and his friends so we can all look at them together?"said Oak,wanting to get away from Tracey as soon as possible.

"Great idea Professor Oak,be right back"yelled Tracey,running off like a madman.Oak sighed and ran for a hiding place.

Adam,Ember and their friends were at the private training grounds and started picking the Pokémon they would use against Ash and co.Adam had to pick wisely.Dispite his confident look earlier,he knew his younger brother was going to give him the best match he ever had.He was edgy for the up coming battle with Team Rocket too.So when his saw a shadow creeping along the fence that separated the traing grounds and the Pokémon fields he kinda over reacted.

"INTRUDER!Pikapal, use your White Lightning Rush!"(EPM-I wasn't going to use this move i made up until Adam was against Ash but hey,this is Tracey after all)Pikapal took its stance,it's cheeks charging up and containing it until the whole Pokémon's body was white hot.Then,with a burst of agility Pikapal rushed foward and hit the shadow square in the chest.The intruder cried out in pain as his body turned a chared black color and he fell off the fence and into the fields where Adam's Marowak was sparring with with a Machop.Marowak threw it's bone at Machop but it missed.As the bone turned to return to it's owner,Tracey hit the ground and stood up.He was in the path of the bone which was going very fast and it impaled itself in his chest.It had broken his spine,went through his heart and out of the ribcage.Gargling blood he fell to the ground. . . .dead.(EPM-After writing that i feel. . . warm and fuzzy inside)

"Oops,sorry.Hey Marowak,get that bone and come up here.You're on the team"shouted Adam,grateful it was only Tracey and not a Pokémon or another trainer.Marowak yanked it's bone out of Tracey's body and made it's way to start training.

In the archive building,John was showing the gang the latest battles Adam and his friends were in.There was handi-cap matches such as Blastoise fighting A Nidoking,Rhydon and a Golem without using water.Blastoise won.Ember's Charizard against a Poliwrath not being allowed to fly.She won.Joe's Pidgeot blindfolded while trying to beat a Raticate.He also won.Kat's Snorlax against Blastoise.This time Blastoise lost.

"Those guys only lose to each other"John said to Ash,making sure he knew Adam's Blastoise was still strong.Next it was Bill beating a Cloyster with a Gyarados and finally Steve's Machamp taking down an Beedrill.All the teenage Masters were shocked at such skill,control and talent Adam and his friends had to raise Pokémon like these.

"Adam,Ember,Joe,Kat,Bill and Steve are the best we have on this base.They are tough on their own or together.I'v seen them all grow since they were 8*Chuckle*They're like my own kids,even though they were taken from their real families"

"Really?"asked Brock,thinking of his own family.John told them about the agents pasts but er 'forgeting' Adam's brother's name.Ash and co thanked John for his help and went to train really hard.

_'Is Adam's brother Ash?His mom was kinda shocked to see Adam when we arrived back in Pallet'_

Both teams trained very hard for about an hour and forty five minutes,giving the Pokémon to rest and replenish their HP and attack strength.Adam was in the locker rooms outside the stadium,getting ready to go out when it was his turn.Hearing a sound he looked up and saw. . . .his mom.She was still shocked that he was back.She had made the decision to give Adam to John years ago but as soon as he took him she regretted it.That's why she always tried to be the best mom she could be for Ash,she thought she went wrong with Adam.She thought he would hate her for breaking up the family.Since he was taken she always wore a frown under the smile she had for Ash.She wanted Adam and Ash to grow up together. . .to go with each other on their Pokémon journeys.But she had destroyed that dream.

Adam knew why his mom gave him up.He pieced it together over the years along what his dad told him.She thought she was a bad mother but it still bothered him._'She wasn't a bad mother.She was one of the best mom's you could get.She had me when she was 18,a young age.Then came Ash and after dad turned bad. . . . maybe when she looked at me she sees dad hitting me,hurting me. . . .scarring me.Ash was too little to remember but i wasn't.Would i have thrown dad back in her face when i was older?Maybe'_

"Hi. . . .i'v been talking with John.He says you're one of the best agents in the whole base"she said,trying to start conversation with her first born.Proud that he had done so well.

"Yeah,bet your glad you sent me here then"Adam said bitterly.regretting the words.Ann(Ash's mom)almost burst into tears.

"That's not true.I love you,i always have and i always will"cried Ann,sitting next to him.

"Then tell me why you sent me here?"he demanded.Wanting to hear it from her.

"Because i was a bad mother. . . .i let that thing with your father get out of hand and you got hurt because of it.John took a real shine to you.He gave me a chance to give you a life that i was so sure i destroyed.I gave you up to protect you. . . but i also gave up my son. . . .and for that i'm sorry*Sob*"Ann cried out her reasons and then just simply cried.Adam felt really bad.She did it to protect him.That wasn't the act of a bad mother. . . . it was the act of love.

"Mom. . . if you were a bad mother then dad might still be around to hurt us,Ash would never had a chance at winning the Pokémon league.I always wanted to fight Ash in a match when i was little and now i got the chance.He may be my brother but only by blood.I don't know him like a brother should,i know Joe,Bill and Steve who are like brothers to me.Ember and Kat and even like sisters to me.I wouldn't say Ash has missed out being an only child either.He has Brock,A.J,Richie,Duplica,all the gym leaders and well his crush on Misty"he said with a grin.

"You spotted that too?"she asked,feeling better now.

"Yeah but the big idiot doesn't see she's hung over about him"he chuckled.Ann still wanted Adam back,as a family.

"Ash has a right to know you're here.I told him you went missing when he was 2.I always hoped you would come back"she said hopefully.Adam wasn't going to tell Ash he was his brother.But now it sounded good but did Ash really want to know?

"If Ash wants to know where his brother is,then he's going to have to prove himself in our match.I gotta go"he said,he got up and made his way to the exit.At the doorway he stopped and looked at his mom.

"And mom.No matter how hard i try,i could never hate you.I'v missed you"Adam said with a smile.Ann was overjoyed.For the first time in 10 years she was happy to be a mom.

Meanwhile Misty,A.J and Richie were in the stadium waiting for Bill,Steve and Joe.The stands were full of agents and trainers alike,bursting with suspence.Up in the stands Ash,Brock,Duplica,Ember and Kat were waiting to see their friends battle before it was their turn.(EPM-For the entrance music i'm going to use WWF one's.Don't sue me Titen sports)Then,colorful lights started flahing and Too Cool's music started playing.All the agents sent up a roar of cheer as Bill and Joe started dancing out from the entrance with Steve just walking behind them.Around their waists were gold Pokémon champ belts showing that they won them.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE FIRST THREE MATCHES OF THE DAY.INTRODUCING THE MASTER OF BIRD/FLYING TYPE POKÉMON JOE.FIGHTING POKÉMON CHAMPION STEVE AND RANDOM TYPE MASTER BILL.FIRST WE HAVE BILL VS MISTY.THREE POKÉMON EACH,NO TIME LIMIT"boomed the announcers voice.Bill danced his way to the battle stand and Misty just walked.Adam just sat down next to Ember.

"Ahh Bill's up first.I hope Misty takes him seriously Ash,Bill is a great Pokémon trainer"warned Adam.Ash just flashed him a annoyed look.

"Misty can handle him.GO MISTY,YOU CAN DO IT!"shouted Ash.Misty looked up at Ash and waved at him,turning away to hide her blush.The area was that of a water battlefield with platforms.Misty called out her Pokémon first.

"Misty calllllssss. . . "but before she finished,Psyduck came out.

"Psy,py py,duck"it said,it usual dopey expression on it's face.

"PSYDUCK I WANTED SEADRA NOT YOU"

"You can't recall it back now liitle girl.GO GYARADOS!"called BillOut of the red energy came a huge Gyarados.It roared it's sea bellow and tackled Psyduck sending it crashing into a wall.

"Ha,big mistake pal.That just gave Psyduck's headache a boost.Psyduck use you disable attack"commanded Misty.Psyduck got up and it's eyes glowed a blue light.The same blue light surrounded Gyarados,stopping it dead it it's tracks.

"Now your Pokémon can't move ya jerk"taunted Misty,making a face.Bill however,was not impressed.

"Gyarados doesn't have to move.As long as it can still control his lungs and internal water sack.Gust attack now"shouted Bill.Gyarados took a deep breath and blew Psyduck into the wall again before it could use Confusion.

"Now,Hydro Pump!"was his last commanded.A powerful jet of water hit Psyduck who now had fainted.

"WOW FOLKS!IT LOOKED LIKE GYARADOS WAS DONE FOR BUT BILL CAME BACK AND WON THE BATTLE!"cheered the announcer.

"Return Psyduck.Goooo Staryu,Ice beam attack"Misty said very angrily.She let down Ash's confidence in that battle,she wouldn't do it again.Gyarados had recovered from the Disable attack but was too slow to avoid the beam which froze it.

"Grrr,Gyarados return.Go Scyther!"Bill said.The scyther landed on one of the platforms,clashing it's blades together.

"Staryu,spinning tackle"ordered Misty.Staryu spun it's way towards Scyther.If the move hits it would defeat Scyther.

"Scyther,Sword Dance now"cried Bill.Scyther spun around on the spot with blinding speed.When it got close Staryu was blown away,giving Bill the time he needed.

"Now,Slash it"he commanded.With a battle cry,Scyther charged at Staryu and with one swipe,cut off a limb from Staryu.

"OH NO STARYU!"Misty called out worried.Staryu was being taken away by Chancey's on a stretcher.

"AND WITH ONE HIT STARYU IS DOWN AND OUT.MISTY IS DOWN TO ONE POKÉMON.SHE BETTER USE IT WELL"suggested the voice in the box.

"Come on Misty you can beat that Scyther"whispered Ash to himself.

"Goooo Starmie!"Misty called out her last Pokémon.The two Pokémon started flying through the air,trying to gain the edge in the fight,

"Scyther,Double Team attack"said Bill,very sure this would be over very soon.Two more Scyther's appeared and the three of them surrounded Starmie who was confused.All three grass Pokémon hit and sent Starmie into the water.

"Ha ha ha,i'v got this one in the bag"cheered Bill thinking he already won.

_'Not if i can help it'_Misty thought to herself."Starmie,use you Double Team attack"shouted Misty.Three Starmie's erupted out of the water and buzzed around the Scyther's.They settled at the other end of the pool.

"Nice try Misty but not good enough.Scyther,attack ALL the Starmie's"ordered Bill.The Scyther's took a dive with their blades extended.The Starmie's twirled at their advance.The two other Scyther's disappeared with the two outer Starmie's.That ment the middle Pokémon were the real ones.Scyther slashed at Starmie but that one disappeared as well.Scyther couldn't believe it and nor could Bill.

"What?That's impossible i saw them. . .come. . .out the. . . water?"he said,slowly looking into the water.There in the water behind Scyther who was hovering in the air was a purple object getting bigger until it reached the water's surface.

"Oh no Scyther LOOK OUT!"warned the prof,but it was too late.The real Starmie who was still in the water attacked Scyther with a spinning tackle in the back,sending it into the water.

"Outsmarted you didn't i?"taunted Misty,jumping up and down.

"Return Scyther.Here's a blast from the past.GO OMASTAR!The Pokémon Bill called was something Misty,Brock,Ash and any of his friends has never seen.

"What's that?"asked Ash,He took out Dexter and pointed it at the weird looking Pokémon.

"Omastar is a prehistoric Pokémon that died out when its heavy shell made it impossible to catch fast moving prey"the electronic voice chirped.

"That's Bill's best Pokémon,he resurrected it himself"expained Ember.

"Tackle it Starmie!"commanded Misty.But it didn't affect Omastar.

"Leer and Horn attack Omastar"ordered Bill.Omastar lowered Starmie's defence and whacked it with it'd horns before diving into the water.

"Grrr Starmie,dive in after it"shouted Misty,stomping her foot.Starmie went high into the air and headed straight towards the water.

"You're mine.Spike Cannon NOW!"yelled Bill who was leaning over the rail.Omastar came to the surface and fired it's spikes at Starmie's gem,shattering it.

"STARMIES'S POWER SOURCE HAS BEEN DESTROYED.THE WINNER OF THE MATCH. . . . BILL!"cried the announcer.The agents in the stands including Adam,Ember,Joe,Steve and Kat cheered at their frinds victory.Misty had sunk to her knees,she looked up at Ash expecting him to be upset.But instead he was smiling at her,mouthing the words "You did great"to her.Her friends were giving her the thumbs up.

"HEY MISTY!"shouted Bill.Misty looked over."That was one hell of a match.It was great battling you"he said with a smile he ment.

_'Hey he's right.That was a great match and even though i lost,Ash and the guys stood by me'_Misty thought.

Next time it's going to be Steve vs Richie.What do you think of that last match?

What do you think about that talk Adam and Ann had?

Did you like the death scene?

I know i did.Thanks again Pikapal and Homer for your ideas.Oh and thanks go to Captain Solid Snake for his short but nice review on my other story 'Morby Stone'I wouldn't read it until i'v finished Pokéwarriors Pikapal.It'll make more sence.Why i put it up now i'll never know.

Also,*hehe*my next story is a lovefic about Adam and Ember and welll.I'm not really good at writing down feelings of love and heartache at not telloing each other.Can anyone help?Please let me know.

See ya!

EPM


	8. Part 8

Brawn vs Brain

Second round begin.It's Steve vs Richie and it's going to be close.Read on.Also,i want to expand my writing beyond Pokémon.And since my Alterbots and Spider-Boy was flamed to the ground i'm thinking of another japanese cartoon to write about.I found one on Fox Kids,Sailor Moon and after reading a few of the the fanfics based on the story line i have to say,JESUS CHRIST!A teenage girl going out with a college guy?Two gay Scouts?The Starlights are guys?Serena's daughter from the future and she has a crush on her own future dad?Man and i thought Pokémon was the weirdest cartoon that came from Japan.So what do you think?Should i bother?Anyroad enjoy this part.

Pokéwarriors part 8

Bill had just won against Misty and was very pleased.He finally let Steve on the stand to begin the next match.

"NEXT WE HAVE POKÉMON MASTER RICHIE TAKING ON OUR OWN FIGHTING MASTER STEVE.THREE POKÉMON EACH"shouted the announcer over the P.A.Steve was looking very calm and focused.Richie on the other hand was shaking in his shoes.

_'I hope i can beat this guy.His Pokémon could turn mine into Pokechow.But i have to try,i won't give up'_thought Richie.Taking their stands,the two trainers called out their first Pokémon.

"I choose you,Zippo"yelled Richie.His Charmeleon stood ready for Steve's Pokémon.

"GOOO PRIMEAPE!"shouted Steve,his Primeape jumping on the spot.

"Zippo,use your Slash attack"commanded Richie.Zippo ran foward,arm raised to claw Primeape.

"Counter,Primeape"Steve simply said.In blinding speed,Primeape grabbed Zippo's arm and tossed the fire Pokémon into it's master's podium.

"ZIPPO!"cried Richie,fearing for his Pokémons safety."Let's a try a long distance move.Flame-thrower now"Zippo got up and fired rapid Flame-thrower attacks at Primeape who easily dodged the attacks and connected with a Rolling kick.Zippo flinched and the pig Pokémon hit again with a Jump kick.

"Seismic Toss,NOW"bellowed Steve.His Pokémon obeyed and finished Zippo off as it hit the ground.

"PRIMEAPE WINS THE BATTLE!"said the voice.The agents cheered on while the trainers booed.

"You did your best Zippo,return.GOOO,Sparky!"said Richie.The same little Pikachu he had 4 years ago came out full of cheerful cries.Ash's Pikachu shouted out it's encouragement to its fellow Pikachu.

"Thrash attack"Steve barly let Sparky touch the ground before ordering Primeape to attack.

"Not this time you don't.Thunder Wave"Sparky sent a sheet of electricity that was too big for Primeape to avoid.The fighting Pokémon couldn't move.

"Alright Richie!"yelled Ash,jumping off his seat.He then looked around at all the agents,including Adam and Ember staring at him with bad intentions in mind.

"Errr,waaa sorry.It's not over yet"replied Ash sheepishly,sitting back down.

"Return Primeape,Go Machamp!"Steve switched to the four armed fighting Pokémon."Karate Chop"Machamp with the same blinding speed as Primeape rapidly hit Sparky with blows to the head and body.

Sparky was lying on the ground,struggling to get up.Machamp raised its foot to crush the mouse Pokémon when Sparky got it's second wind and hit back with Thundershock.

"Sparky,you're much faster then Machamp,use your Agility"ordered Richie.Sparky put all it had and ran rings around Machamp who was becoming dizzy trying to follow the blur.

"GRR LOW KICK NOW!"shouted Steve,his hands held on so tight to the rail,everyone thought it would bend.Machamp let loose a kick and luckily for Steve,Sparky ran right into it extremely fast.The small Pikachu landed a few feet away covered in dirt.

"Oh no,Sparky!"gasped Richie,reaching for the Pokéball to retrieve Sparky.But Machamp was running in the path of the return beam and was going to finish off Sparky.Sparky knew it would lose.But as it learnt from Pikachu,it was going to take the opponent with it.With the last of it's energy,Sparky unleashed a mighty Thunder Bolt when Machamp was in range.After the blinding light,both Pokémon were out.

"NOOO.Return Machamp.That's it your in for it now,GO Hitmonchan!"yelled Steve who couldn't believe what had happened.Hitmonchan was his strongest Pokémon and Richie's best was Sparky.All he had left was. . . . 

"Happy,GO!"called Richie.Taking to the air,the Butterfree prepared to fight.

What followed was cries of attacks and fast moving fists of fire,ice,thunder and other combos.Happy could barly avoid the fist let alone counter attack with it's many powders.

"Happy,use all your speed into a Whirlwind"commanded Richie,he had just saw Steve's weakness and he was going to use that knowledge.The Whirlwind kicked up sand and dirt,creating a cover between Butterfree and Hitmonchan.This didn't impress Steve.

"Ha,that little gust is too weak to stop Hitmonchan.Mega Punch that bug now"said Steve,thinking he had won.Hitmonchan dove through the whirlwind and appeared at the other side face-to-face with Happy.However,Hitmonchan just stood there,not moving and a weird shade of green.

"Wha?What are you doing Hitmonchan finish it off"screamed Steve,shaking his fist like it would help.

"Happy,Psybeam now"laughed Richie.Happy blasted Hitmonchan and won the match.

"THE WINNER IN AN UPSET VICTORY,RICHIE AND HAPPY!"shouted the voice trying to be heard over the roar of the trainers jumping for victory.

"How did you do that?"asked Steve dumbfounded.His anger a little more under control.

"Your weakness is that you use too many power moves to fight your battles.There was no technique.So when Happy created that Whirlwind,it released it's poison and stun spore dust into the wind.When Hitmonchan jumped through it inhaled the dust and it was poisoned and paralyzed"explained Richie.Steve couldn't believe he had been so stupid.He went over to Richie's podium.At first Richie thought he was going to be beaten up but then Steve bowed and shook his hand.

"I was foolish it letting my guard down.Because of you i will now learn the ways of the mind and not of the fist's.

"Glad i could help,that was a great matched"laughed Richie,returning the handshake.

"It looks like another friendship hey Ember"asked Adam,pleased that Steve took defeat well.

"These matches are for testing our skills against each other,not for gain over someone"replied Ember,smiling back at Adam.

"That doesn't mean i'll go easy on you Ash,remember that"warned Adam,leaning over to look his brother in the eye.

"Don't worry i'll do my best too"he returned,also looking Adam in the eye.

"Oh boy"sighed Ember and Misty in union.It was going to be one one of those days.

Well that was short but i'm back at school now so they don't any unnecessary stuff.Well what do you think?Like that cool attack Happy used?Was the match good?The next round will be Joe and A.J it a one-on-one match up.Pus Ash asks Adam's advice on Misty,erk.

42 days.42 days since i put up the first part of Pokéwarriors and it's still going strong.My holiday is just about over so it's back to school.NOOOOOOO!The next few parts will be slow going but i'll get there.You know,the Pokéwarriors almost never happened because i was nervous about the responce i might get.But as i was reading other people's fics,i noticed that they were scared that their story's were crappy but they were actually great.I had Pokéwarriors in my computer ready so i thought 'What the hell,put it on and hope for the best'.Sadly in my rush to put it up,the format really sucked and i had 4 reviewers saying so *hehe*.So i reformatted it and i got a better responce.Now i'm really lucky to have such an nice,honest reviewer like Pikapal^-^.And it's the reviewers you have to impress.So if you have enough lines of a story for a first part then put it up.Don't just be a fanfic reader. . . be a fanfic writer.It's a great experience.

Until part 9,see ya.


	9. Part 9

**A bird,a worm and a Sandshrew**

Weird title i know.To Pokémaniac,glad you like the death scene.Though you completely ignored the rest of the story,it's not that bad.To Glider1111,in case you didn't receive ym E-mail i said yes.Good luck with your fanfic and i'm glad i could help a fellow fanfic writer.As for Sailor Moon,well maybe not.It's too freaky for me.Well on to business,today we have Joe vs A.J.In half time between battles Ash asks Adam about approaching girls.(Go Ash)Enjoy!

Pokéwarriors 9;A bird,a worm and a Sandshrew

The crowd in the P.A.T.A stadium had calmed down after the stunning win of Richie over Steve.Now A.J and Sanshrew took their places and waited for Joe to get set.But Joe was playing up the crowd with a few dance steps and got them to clap in rhythm as he took the steps to the podium.

"Get on with it ya blue haired chump"yelled an annoyed A.J,flicking his wrist to make the whip snap.But Joe took his time and called out his Dodrio.

"THIS MATCH WILL HAVE ONLY ONE POKÉMON EACH,A.J IS USING SANDSHREW WHILE JOE IS USING DODRIO"boomed the announcer's voice.A.J started with a crack of his whip.

"Sandshrew go,Swift attack"ordered A.J.Shandshrew closed the distance between it and Dodrio and fired small electric stars with would be strong against bird Pokémon.Dodrio,living up to it's place as one of the fastest Pokémon ever dodged the stars and tried to peak Sandshrew.The ground mouse hopped over the bird and kicked up a sandstorm.

"Blow it away"said Joe,not wanting to be at a disadvantage.Dodrio blew away the sand but there was no sign of Sandshrew,only a burrow.

"Keep your eyes open Dodrio.Sandshrew is sneaky"warned Joe.A.J cracked the whip again and Sandshrew burst from the ground under Dodrio.Dodrio rolled off to the side and tried to put up it's guard again but Sandshrew got stuck in with Fury Swipes.Dodrio got quite badly hurt but turned the damage into attack power with its Rage.

"Beat that bird brain Sandshrew"instructed A.J.Sandshrew was doing a good job blocking most of Dodrio's attacks,but blocking was tiring and some shots hit."Bite!"shouted A.J.The next time Dodrio tried a peak,Sandshrew bite one of it's necks.Dodrio screeched in pain,giving Sandshrew the time to Slash a few wings.

"Fly Dodrio!"cried Joe in desperation.Dodrio tried,but Sandshrew used a rolling tackle,sending Dodrio crashing to the ground.

"Bye,bye birdie"taunted A.J,cracking his whip to signal the final move.Sandshrew took a dive to deliver another Slash.But Dodrio overacted its condition and sidestepped and used a Tri-attack to send the small Pokémon reeling.Before it could get up it was pounded into the dirt with a Drill Peak.Suddenly,Dodrio started squawking and looked around as the crowd started cheering.

"What's going on?"asked Duplica,looking around.Adam and Ember were laughing lightly.

"He does this every time.He calls this move the 'worm'"answered Adam,chuckling at his best friend who was spread eagled.He hopped on one foot in a semi-circle on the podium.Dodrio was copying it's master,moving away from a still Sandshrew.With each step the crowd of agents shouted along.

"W-O-R-M!"yelled the agents.Joe and Dodrio stopped and curved their body's as they both . . did the WORM(EPM-Now you know what the title means).When they were standing again the rabble 'hooed'as Joe did a few chops.Dodrio cried from each of it's heads and executed another Drill peak that made Sandshrew faint.

"THE WINNER,JOE AND DODRIO!"The arena erupted with cheers as Joe celebrated with Bill and Steve in. . . you guessed it.A victory dance..The crowd clapped as Joe,Bill and even Steve got down to the music.

"Half time,we're up next"Adam said bluntly,getting up to go to the locker rooms.Ember gave Ash,Brock and Duplica an apologetic look for Adam's lack of manners.

"Misty,Richie and A.J did a great job taking on our friends"complimented Ember before getting up herself and heading the lockers.

"Let's go pick up our Pokémon and see the other guys"suggested Brock.They agreed and headed to the P.A.T.A Pokémon Center.Meanwhile,when Adam and Ember got to the lockers they were diverted to a secret room deep into the base's heart along with their friends.The Boss faced the 6 agents with a rather grim look.

"We just got word that three gym's were attacked and other major installations.This however is nothing to this"he trailed off as he turned on a huge screen behind him.There was smoldering chunks of buildings,aircraft,parks and even dead people."These are images from military bases,towns and villages all around the world"the Boss said sadly.

"Who could have done such a thing?"asked Ember,totally shocked and almost crying over the horrible scenes.

"Them"growled the Boss with venom in his voice.Another image came on the screen,two huge looking figures were flying above wreckage.They were in dark armor that seemed to resemble a dragon and a ghost.

"They call themselves Hypernite and Illusion,otherwise known as the Dark Duo.They're two Rockets with very large toys.Their weapons are highly destructive,they have taken down fighter planes,tanks and even battle ships.

"Bastards!"cursed Adam.(EPM-Oh,Adam swore,bad)

"My thoughts exactly.On the good side we can fight armor against armor.Bill if you'll please"asked the Boss.Bill went to the front and put a disk into a computer.Blueprints of six suits of armor flashed across the screen.

"I created these designs in case this happened.The strongest one is. . . Shellshock,based on a Blastoise.It is the most powerful armor but it can only last a short time before causing damage to the wearer.Adam can you take that responsibility?"Bill asked.Adam looked confused but the Boss interupted his thoughts.

"Adam,you and Ember are going to have to be a part of this armored force if we are to win.The rest of you are needed to lead our agents in raids at all Team Rocket hideouts to weaken them.Giovanni has based his efforts on the Dark Duo,if we can stop them then Team Rocket will fall.I know you two aren't trained for this but neither is anybody else"the Boss said,making it clear that this was life and death.Adam looked at Joe,Kat,Bill and Steve.He could tell they were mad at having to stay behind while he and Ember got the most dangerous mission in the whole world.Ember was nervous too,but was confident.And Adam wasn't to give in to Team Rocket now.

"You can count on me sir,always"Adam boldly said.Smiling away any doubt he had.

"I'll second that"added Ember,matching Adam's courage.

"In that case Ember the flying suit of Inferno is yours.Based around a Charizard it can maneuver like a jet and shoots flames to temperatures that can melt steel"boasted Bill.Admiring his work.

Later. . . . 

Ash with Pikachu walked into the locker room that Adam was now back at after being briefed on the plan of training he and Ember had to do.It wasn't easy.

"Hey Adam,can i talk to you for a sec?"_'I hope he can help.I need to know what he thinks but i don't really know why he should care.But i have a feeling i can trust him'_ Ash thought to himself.He couldn't stand anymore being near Misty without feeling the urge to blurt his feelings out in the open.It became very uncomfortable.

"Hi Ash,Pikachu.Sure,fire away"replied Adam,relived to having a distraction from his worried thoughts.

"Well ah,waa i mean you and Ember have a close relationship right?You can talk freely to her"asked Ash,nervous about prying into Adam's private life.Adam was a little set back at first but then had an idea to where Ash was getting at.

"Sure,she's my best friend.I can tell her anything,why do you ask?"asked Adam,clipping his Pokéballs to his belt.

"Waaa you see there's this umm girl. . ."Ash said,trying not to choke on his words.

"Misty you mean"Adam said.Ash looked up from the ground from which he was staring at to protest.But he saw the knowing grin on Adam's face and after all this time,didn't bother to deny it.

"Well,yeah.I'v loved her since we first met and i'm going crazy not telling her.You seem to know how to talk to girls and frankly i need your advice"pleaded Ash,even getting on his knees.Adam shook his head in silent amusement and told Ash to get up.It was different between him and Ember,but the approach was the same.

"Ash you just have to tell her straight out how you feel.She,believe it or not looks up to you as a person and a trainer so that's a good start.Look,in a few days we're doing a concert to lift the civilians spirits and at the end i'll put on a nice slow dance song.You get Misty to dance with you,by the time the song's finished she'll be totally relaxed to see everything she likes about you.That will be the perfect time to tell her how you feel.You might think she'll turn you down but i really doubt that Ash.Even if she does,at least you got it off you chest and if she's any sort of a friend she woun't hold it against you"said Adam.Ash knew what Adam said had to be true,he knew Misty was the romantic type.He was going to do it.

"You are a life saver Adam,thank you.You're like the big brother i lost so long ago"cried out Ash,bursting to the brim with idea's to what to say to Misty.Adam gasped as he heard Ash's last words.How did he know?

"Y-your lost brother?"stuttered Adam,sweatdropping.

"Yeah. . . . . i found out when i was 9.My mom said he went missing when he was 7 and he was never found.I couldn't believe it that i had a older brother.I think about what he might have been liked.Maybe we could have gone on our journey's together.Now i'll never know"said Ash sadly,his head hung.Pikachu was sad too,whining a low chu.Adam was touched.Ash knew he had a brother and he wanted to know him,he was sad over someone he had never met.

I know,i read the report. . . . do you know what he looked like?"asked Adam.He was tired of deceiving Ash,he wanted him to know.

"Umm yeah, short white/blond hair,brown eyes,three years older then me. . ."Ash looked at Adam and saw the same things in him as he brother would look like now."Hey!You look at look like my brother did you know?"exclaimed Ash.Adam fell over at his younger brother stupidity.He sat back up and decided to spill.

"Ash. . . . i am your brother"said Adam in a calm voice.Ash gasped at the words.He couldn't believe it.Yet he knew the words were true.He was sitting next to his brother.

OH MY GOD HE KNOWS!.Round 4 will take place next on Pokéwarriors.What do you think Pikapal,Glider,Homer?I know the last two have read at least one of my parts.If you like the story PLEASE let me know.After the battles,P.A.T.A holds a concert of sorts for the trainers and Misty makes her feelings for Ash clear in her song.Ash rethinks about his feelings Adam and wonder if he should fight him. See ya chaps.


	10. Part 10

**Blood Brothers**

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon,Gamefreak,Nintendo and 4 kids entertainment.However P.A.T.A and the Pokéwarriors are mine.

Howdy,last time Ash found out that Adam was his brother.Team Rocket have begun their attacks against the world and Joe beat A.J.Now it's Kat vs Brock and Ember vs Duplica.Ash is wondering if he can battle his brother and Misty turns to Ember for advice.Oh and sorry for any mistakes in the last part,i was rushed.

Pokéwarriors part 10;Blood Brothers.

"Adam. . . you're my brother?"said Ash,still gobsmacked at what he had just heard.Adam was now nervous at what Ash would saw.Would he be pleased?Scared?Angry?

"Yeah. . . bet you didn't expect to meet me huh?"quiped Adam,trying to lighten the mood.

"But,but,but h-how can you be my brother.He went missing years ago"asked Ash,many pieces of the puzzle were missing.But even if he had all the pieces he still probably wouldn't have understood^-^

"That was the cover story mom gave you,P.A.T.A even faked the missing person's report on me"explained Adam,getting ready to the next question he knew was coming.

"Why would she do that.Why would she let me think you were dead?!"yelled Ash,jumping off his seat and pacing across the room.

"Calm down little bro. . i mean Ash.Mom had little choice in the matter,she thought she was a bad mother to me"Adam's slip of tongue was both welcomed and rejected by Ash.He had no clue how to handle this.

"W-why?"he asked,he voice choked with emotion.

"Dad. . .that's why.Son of a bitch if i get my hands on him i'll. . ."Adam said angrily,momentary forgeting Ash while hate burned in his eyes.

"Dad.What about him?"asked Ash,not seeing the connection.Adam was brought out of his little hate world by his brother's confused voice.This would not be easy for Ash.

"Sit down,this will take a while"instructed Adam.Ash sat down and braced himself.

Meanwhile. . . 

"Ember,can i talk to you for a minute?"asked Misty,peeping her head around the door of the girl's locker room.Ember was clipping the one Pokéball she needed on her belt.

"Sure,sit down"she said cheerfully.Misty sat down and started fidgeting with her hands.A sign she was nervous.

"Ahh,you see,i'v fallen over this really great guy.But he doesn't even notice,i never had the nerve to tell him how i feel but now i think it's too late"said Misty,trying not to let on she ment Ash.

"Has he found a girlfriend?"asked Ember.She knew that Ash didn't have one but was trying to keep her talking in case she lost her bottle.

"No but,he might.You see he's very popular now and if i tell him he might think it's only because he's famous but that's not true"explained Misty,feeling like she grabbing at straws.Ember decided to let Misty know she knows it's Ash.

"Misty. . . i heard what you were saying about Ash down by the river today.You aren't exactly nice to him are you?"asked Ember,

"No,but i'll stop if that helps"said Misty,Ember was sweatdropping.(EPM-Go figure)

"It sure will,you also have to tell him in the best way how much you love him.Like in those love songs. . "Ember trailed off.

"I have a love song"Misty said Casually,wiping away a tear.

"You do?"asked Ember,surprised.

"Yes. . . i wrote it a couple of years back.I wrote it for Ash"expained Misty,blushing.

"That's so sweet.Do you have it on you?"asked Ember,the gears in her head already working on an idea.

"I always have it,close to my heart"Misty answered.She took out a piece of folded paper and gave it to Ember.She read it and her face brightened.

"Oh wow this is so beautiful.I tell you what.In a couple of days we're having a concert to lift everyone's spirit.I'll ask Bill who's preforming to get this some music.Then you can sing it,looking Ash right in the eye while singing it.Naive or not he'll get the message"explained Ember,watching as a smile curled on Misty's lips.

"You would do that for me?"she asked,a little overwhelmed.

"Sure,a friend of Adam's brother is a friend of mine i WHOOPS!"blurted Ember,kicking herself for letting it slip.

"Aha,so Adam is Ash's brother.I knew it"smirked Misty,she suspected as soon she saw Adam and Ash together they might be related.Then she felt betrayed.Why didn't Ash tell her he had a brother?

"Ok yes it's true but please don't tell Ash.Adam doesn't want him to know,please don't ask why"begged Ember,not wanting her best friend to be angry and upset about this.

"Ok. . . so i'll just leave this with you then?"asked Misty.

"Sure and oh,sorry about your friend Tracey by the way"said Ember,putting on the 'Oh you poor thing' look.Misty's face brightened a lot more.

"*Giggle*Don't be.Adam did us a big favour.Good luck with your match.Bye"called back Misty,running out of the room.(EPM-Ain't i a stinker?)

"Thanks,bye"called Ember,glad Misty was going to be happy.

A.J,Richie,Misty are sitting in the stands.Ash,Brock and Duplica walk into the arena to a standing ovation.Brock steps up to the podium to start the sencond half of the tournament.Then,green light flashs and RUN-DMC's version of D-Generation X plays.As the music hits'D-generosity!' Kat,wearing a tight white and grey battle uniform steps out to wolf calls and whistles.(EPM-She's that kind of girl)Ember is next wearing her favorite color red and gets a good cheer.The two are also wearing belts they won for out-standing Pokémon handleing skills.Finally,Adam follows with a determined stare at Ash across the arena and is also wearing a big belt around his waist(EPM-Hey,just like wrestling).

Earlier Adam had told Ash about how their dad hit mom and him and even almost Ash when he was a baby.Ash was upset,confused and angry at the same time.He felt angry that he thought his dad was a great Pokémon trainer when he really sucked and stole Pokémon.Upset that mom had lied and kept him away from Adam.He also felt sorry for her as well,it must have been hard on her.Adam must have been upset too and that's why he almost attack Ash.He even stuck up for his mom when Ash started saying bad things about her.At the moment he was very confused,the fire to battle Adam was gone.Adam had helped him plan on how to get Misty and for that he felt good towards Adam.He even wanted to know him better,even have him visit.

Along with being the new Pokémon master,a chance at getting Misty,finding his brother was also special.He didn't want to battle his brother,especially because of how he accepted the challenge. But Adam had different ideas.Ever since he was old enough to understand Pokémon he's wanted to challenge his younger brother when he was old enough.That chance disappeared until now and Adam wasn't going to pass it up.His brother is the offical best Pokémon trainer in the world.That made it even better,he would battle against the best there is.If Ash was this good,how good is his older brother?Soon,both would find out.

Meanwhile the match between Brock and Kat was underway.

"Go Golem,tackle attack!"ordered Brock.Golem tucked in it's head,arms and legs and rolled towards Kat's Pokémon.

"Pincer,counter it!"Kat said.Using great agility,Pincer flipped over Golem and Double kicked it.

"Mega punch!"shouted Brock annoyed.Golem stopped dead in it's tracks and before Pincer could get it's footing Golem Mega punched it in the back.Kat grimaced.

"Slash it!"yelled Kat.Using it's claw,Pincer actually cut a groove in Golem's shell.This annoyed Brock.He wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder,his Pokémon weren't raised for this.

"Seismic toss!"bellowed Brock.Golem grabbed the two crushing claws of Pincer and jumped into the air.

"Vice grip!"screamed Kat,trying to get Pincer away from Golem.Pincer clamped itself to Golem.On the way down Golem couldn't control it's descent and so both Pokémon crashed into the ground.The crowd gasped at the move.When the dust settled,both Pokémon were shaky on their feet.One hit would win the match.

"Go for another tackle!"yelled Brock,before Kat could reponded.Golem rolled at Pincer.

"Guillotine quick!"Kat knew Pincer couldn't move in time.As Golem hit Pincer,it used the move that could faint any Pokémon if it worked.This time it did and both Pokémon were down and out.

"BOTH POKÉMON ARE OUT!"confirmed the voice.

"Return Golem,go Golbat!"said Brock.The bat Pokémon took to the sky.

"Pincer,return.Go Snorlax!"said Kat,sending out the heaviest Pokémon in the world out.It was still asleep,taking out a Pokéflute Kat awoke it.

"Bite it Golbat"odered Brock.Gobat flew in and tried to bite Snorlax.But its teeth couldn't pierce the skin.

"Ha,no use against Snorlax,Head Butt!"laughed Kat.Snorlax head butted Gobat while it was still trying to bite.Golbat was almost out of HP,it couldn't defeat Snorlax now.

"Try and weaken it"Brock said.Golbat used it's Glare and Screech attack before Snorlax head butted it again,this tine Golbat fainted.

"Oh no,return Golbat.GO ONIX!"Brock called out his biggest Pokémon.Onix roared at Kat.

"Ohhhh i'm scared"Kat said sarcastically,pretending to hide.

"You should be,Golbat weakened Snorlax's defence and even it's attack power.TACKLE!"pointed out Brock.Onix knocked back Snorlax with it's great strength.Snorlax found it hard to get up.

"Oh you,Body Slam!"yelled Kat.Snorlax threw itself at Onix but the diamond hide took the impact.

"Not good enough,bind it"said Brock.Onix wrapped itself around the sleepy Pokémon and squeezed tight,not giving Snorlax leverage to break free.

"SNORLAX CAN'T ESCAPE!"commentated the voice from the box.The agents let out a groan.

"Return Snorlax,Go Wigglytuff!"cried Kat,running out of Pokémon.Out came the pink bunny looking Pokémon.Onix swished it's tail at the smaller Pokémon but it had time to suck it air to soften the blow.

"Sing Wigglytuff!"shouted Kat.But Onix kept trying to attack,not giving the balloon Pokémon a chance to sing.

"Oh no we'll fall asleep"shrieked Misty,remembering how many times she's had pen marks on her face after falling asleep from a song by Jigglypuff

"Oh no we won't"said a voice.Startled,the three turned around and saw the trainers they fought in the first half.Misty and Richie smiled but A.J just sulked after seeing Joe.

"Wha?Oh hi Joe,Steve,Bill.What do you mean?"asked Richie.

"Kat has trained Wigglytuff to only put Pokémon to sleep.You see most Pokémon hear higher pitches then we can so Wigglytuff sings at those pitches thus putting only Pokémon to sleep"explained Bill.

"Wow!"gasped Misty,turning back to the action she sees that Wigglytuff has fooled Onix to hitting itself(EPM-Much like Bruno in that episode)and was now dizzy.This gave Wigglytuff a chance to sing.Nobody could hear it singing,but when Onix and Pikachu who was on the sidelines fell asleep they knew it worked.

"Grr,return Onix.Go Vulpix,Flamethrower!"commanded Brock,down to his last Pokémon.Before Wigglytuff could react,it was engulfed in flames and it fainted.

"Return Wigglytuff.That's it,go Persian!"Kat called.The lovely white cat purred at it's owner. . . and hissed when it saw Brock and Vulpix.

"Fury Swipes!"Kat shouted.Persian was fast,and got the attack on Vulpix.

"Vulpix Fire Spin!"cried Brock is desperation.The tornado of fire was too slow and Persian was back to scratching the fox Pokémon.Then Persian was hit with a Confuse Ray and didn't know where Vulpix was. 

"Oh no"wailed Kat,scared for her favorite Pokémon.

Vulpix took the advantage and let loose a Fire Blast.Persian was burned and struggling to get up.

"Finish it with a tackle"Brock said calmly,sensing victory.Vulpix charged at the fallen cat,but with it's last bit of energy Persian Slashed the soft under belly of Vulpix.Vulpix with a scream landed face first into the ground.Persian collapsed on the ground exhausted.Both Pokémon were too hurt to move.

"BOTH VULPIX AND PERSIAN ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE.THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!"announced the voice.The crowd was disappointed that no-one won but cheered for a good match

"Not bad at all Brock,want to celebrate a good match later?"asked Kat,a big smile on her face.

"Sure"relpied Brock,glowing with a red face and yuk,drooling.

The two trainers shaked hands before returning to their own sides.Now Ember was in the podium,holding on the Pokéball that had the Pokémon she would use in the match.It was her best fire type,Charizard.On the other end Duplica was dressed up looking like Ember.It was quite convincing but she was smaller and reminded Adam what Ember was like at 14.

"She always has to do that"sighed Misty.

"I choose you Charizard!"yelled Ember.The large red dragon like Pokémon roared its readiness so the match could start.

"Ditto,transform!"commanded Duplica.The pink blob glowed and turned into Charizard.

"Ditto,Flamethrower!"yelled Duplica.Ember didn't even have to give an order.Her Charizard knew what to do against a fire attack.It blew the fire away with it wings.

"*Yawn*Boring,Charizard Skull Bash attack!"ordered Ember,Charizard used its wings to speed up and 'bashed'Ditto/Charizard into the stadium wall.

"Ditto use Dragon Rage now"shouted Duplica.Ditto/Charizard sent a tornado of 'rage' i guess.Ember could only gasp and watch as Charizard got sucked in and spat out.Charizard was looking pretty bad.

"Oh no what am i going do?"groaned Ember.If Ditto could do that to her best Pokémon,she was done for.

"You can do it Ember,i know you can.Just believe you can"said Adam,confidence in his eyes.Ember looked at him with thanks in her eyes.

"You heard him Charizard,we can do it.Fly now"cried Ember.Charizard fly high into the sky.Ditto/Charizard was blinded by the sun.Then,a huge Fire Blast came out of nowhere and burned Ditto/Charizard.A couple of Mega punchs to the face weakened Ditto/Charizard enough so it had to transform back into it's original state.

"DITTO TRANSFORM!"yelled Duplica.Ditto managed to transform back into Charizard but it was too late.

"Hyper beam!"ordered Ember.She had taught Charizard this move herself,it had taken a while but now it came in handy.Charizard fired the blue beam and it knocked out Ditto straight away.The agents cheered as Ditto was recalled.

"THE WINNER,EMBER!"yelled the commentator.Ember had beaten a fire type using other moves.She ran up and hugged Adam jumping with joy for his advice,she would pay him back for that.After the handshakes were done Adam took up the podium ready to fight.Ash however refused to move.

What are you doing Ash?You like?Let me know.

Next time it's Adam vs Ash,or will it?Who should win?As this story nears its end i need to keep on typing.How about a what if story like Adam meeting his real dad or the other agents meeting their parents?I might even be able to bring Ember's mom back.Would that be good?Which one should i do?Pikapal,i guess you can have the Mewtwo/invader storyline.How about using Adam,Ember and the others to help the most powerful Pokémon?You can use them if you want,seeing as it's you^-^.But finish your first story first.I hope to see part 1 of it soon,maybe by Thursday?Thanks to wrath-of-gojira for the help for the website info.

See ya in a couple of weeks!


	11. Part 11

**Brotherly Love**

Sorry for leaving you on a cliff.But now this it,the battle between Adam and Ash but will Ash chicken out?Read on for Ash's greatest battle(Or at least what i think it is)Pikapal,just do what you can with you fics.I'm sure it'll be GREAT!On the side-lines my 'What if?' fics are getting their storylines and project 'fanfiction website'(What a crummy name)is growing slowly.Oh,and check out Pikapal's Pokémon counter part,hehe.Enjoy!

In the P.A.T.A stadium Adam was waiting patiently for his younger brother to step up to the podium.He didn't.Whispers from the crowd boomed around Ash,some accusing him of being scared,some saying he was too good for the likes of Adam.Ash has never backed down from a battle in his life,now would be the worst time for a Pokémon Master.

"Ash,get up there and call your first Pokémon"demanded Adam,losing his patience quickly.

"Ash what are you doing?"Misty asked quietly to herself,no understanding her friend's lack of responce.Ash just stood there,head down as to not face his fans or Adam.

_'I can't fight Adam. . . he's my brother.I don't want to fight him in anger.What would mom think?'_Ash thought to himself.

"IT SEEMS YOUNG KETCHUM IS REFUSING TO FIGHT.IF HE DOESN'T MOVE SOON HE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"informed the voice.Gasps from Ash's closest friends were filled with shock that the so called best there is would be turning down a fight.

"Come on,Ash walk!"Adam demanded again.

Flashback(A flashback in a flashback?). . .

"Come on,Ash walk.I know you can"encouraged Adam,holding his arms out to catch his baby brother if he fell.

"Trying"whined baby Ash,shaky on his little legs.The two Ketchum brothers were in their back yard,Adam was trying to teach Ash to walk and so far it went quite good.

"That's it,now see that Pikachu doll?"asked Adam,pointing to a stuffed doll on the other side of the yard.Ash nodded."I want you to walk over there and get it ok?"said Adam.Ash toke a wobbly step towards the doll and stumbled but quickly caught himself."That's it Ash,you're doing great"cheered on Adam.Ash was about halfway and didn't fear for falling over,not with his brother there to catch him.

"Adam?"said Ash,trying to keep walking while talking.

"Yea Ash?"said Adam,keeping an eye on him

"Can you teach about Pokémon?"asked Ash,the dream of being a Pokémon Master starting to burn.

"Sure i will.We'll even battle each other one day too"said Adam,meaning it.He was reading day and night about Pokémon types and the Pokémon League.He couldn't wait to enter.

"I'd like that"said Ash.

"Just you wait Ash,we're going to be Pokémon Masters together and when we do battle,it won't be to see who's better.It'll be to become closer then we already are. . . that's the whole point"Adam told Ash,trying to imagine what it would be like to battle his brother and become a Pokémon Master with him.

"Yaaaa,i got it"yelled Ash,jumping up and down with the Pikachu doll in his hands.

"Good job Ash,you're one step closer to our dreams"said Adam hugging his brother and startde playing with him.

Three days later,Ash never saw Adam again.

End flashback. . . 

_'That was my dream. . . to go with my brother into the Pokémon League.How could i forget?He,no WE promised to one day battle.And i'm going to keep that promise. . for him'_Ash thought to himself,drying a couple of tears away while holding others at bay.

"Just giving you time to sweat Adam.I'v been waiting a long time for this moment"said Ash,his boldness returning to him.Cheers went up from the crowd as Ash climbed up the podium.Adam was too reliving that special moment between the two when Ash broke into his thoughts.

_'So he remembers does he?Good,i'm glad he understands.I felt so bad when i was taken away that i would never see him again and live out our promise.When i found him again i guess i was mad that he seemed to have forgotten about me and then i thought of dad so i freaked.Lucky Ember knocked me into line,i owe her one.'_ "I ain't going easy on ya Ash,no holding back.Best trainer wins"said Adam,also doing his best to keep himself steady.Ash nodded.

"NO TIME LIMIT,SIX POKÉMON EACH,LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Ash chose first,doing his traditional cap turning he tossed out his first Pokémon.

"Ivysaur,i choose YOU!"yelled Ash,his first ever plant Pokémon popping out.

"Then i choose Marowak,GO!"cried Adam,doing his throwing pose.Cheers for the Marowak who killed Tracey deafened Adam ans Ash while Prof Oak was running around whooping."Marowak,lets show them your special attack"commanded Adam.Hitting the ground with it's club,Marowak knocked up a cloud around itself.

"What?"Ash said,not understanding this attack.When the dust settled,Marowak was slowly digging a whole which was unusual for a ground type.It looked up and insulted Ivysaur with the eyelid and tongue thing.Ivysaur got really pissed and ignoring Ash charged at Marowak,as it was about to hit Marowak disappeared into thin air.

"Arrrr damn,a mirage"cursed Ash.Ivysaur looked around for Marowak,it didn't have to wait long as Marowak erupted from the ground.Marowak had blocked the hole he started and used a Double Team attack to make it seem it was still digging,sneak attacks are a key skill of any P.A.T.A Pokémon.It used Bonemerang to whack Ivysaur,who quickly got back on it's feet and hit back with Razor Leaf.While was Marowak was still reeling,Ivysaur grabbed it's bone club with Vine whip.Refusing to give it up Marowak pulled back,this game of tug 'o war was very even.

"Give it everything you've got Ivysaur!"yelled Ash.

"Give him what he wants Marowak*Chuckle*"said Adam.As Ivysaur gave a huge tug Marowak let go of it's bone.The bone was going too fast for Ivysaur to control and it hit HARD in the head.

"Finish it off Marowak,Fissure!"yelled Adam.Marowak jumped to grab its airborne club and as it was landing stroke the ground,splitting it under the feet of Ivysaur.Ivysaur fell into the ravine with a yell.

"MAROWAK WINS THE BATTLE!"announced the voice.The crowd was shocked including Misty and her friends,Adam was very good.Ash recalled Ivysaur and when he did the revine closed up with the aid of modern battle arena technology.

"Wartortle i choose YOU!_Ivysaur was one of my best Pokémon,i need to take the advantage'_"shouted Ash,the turtle Pokémon ready to battle.

"Let's try and beat 'em Marowak"encouraged Adam,not wanting to recall a Pokémon if he had to.Ash,had other plans.

"Rapid water gun attack!"ordained Ash,Wartortle squirted jets of water at Marowak while advancing.Marowak tried to block with it's club but was too slow and being a ground type it got weakened.

"Skull Bash!"said Ash.Wartortle rammed Marowak into a nearby wall and knocked it out.The agents were now gasping.Adam's Marowak hasn't been defeated in over a year.

"Grrrr,Marwak return.Go Fearow!"growled Adam,his best flying Pokémon taking Marowak's place.Wartortle automatically used a Hydro-Pump to try and hit Fearow.

"Mirror move"Fearow made a dome of reflective particles and reversed the attack back at Wartortle."Drill peak!"ordered Adam,diving from the air Fearow fainted Wartortle with its peak.

"Return Wartortle,not bad so far Adam.But Fearow no match against Pidegeot GO!"mocked Ash,who was sweating.The large bird went straight into it and battled.The two birds made many air collisions and wind attacks.Finally after 5 minutes both birds collapsed.Ember looked on worried,Adam had told her long ago what this would mean to him.She hoped he won.

"Return Fearow.Well done Ash,you've beaten two of my strongest Pokémon.But now you face a Pokémon never before seen by the public.Scamp(EPM-My made up Pokémon that i just had to use hehe)i choose you!"sneered Adam,he knew since Ash didn't know anything about Scamp he wouldn't have much luck.Scamp was a small blue Pokémon with quills all over it's body.It had two large pink eyes and a fish mouth with fins.It was a poison water type that used powerful water attacks and used a hard setting goo to trap it's prey.

"Great just what i need.Better use Muk GO!"yelled Ash.The most vile,disgusting,revolting creature on the planet oozed it's way across the battle field in front of Scamp."Be careful Muk,Body Slam"cautioned Ash.Muk was about to flop onto Scamp but the smaller Pokémon used its strong fins to jump out of the way.

"Bubblebeam now!"yelled Adam.The beam dug itself deep into Muk's gut and pushed it back."Now Raindow goo attack"Adam said with a grin.From its mouth a very colorful goop squirted out and hit Muk.The goo quickly hardened,incasing Muk in a case."Ha,Scamp was too mu-huh?"gasped Adam.The hard goo began to fizz and then shattered.

"Scamp's goo is no match for Muk's acid attack.Sludge!"cheered Ash,the toxic slime was too much for Scamp and it was hurt.Then,Scamp suddenly started glowing.

"What?It-it's evolving"whispered Adam.When it was over,what used to be Scamp was now twice as big with teeth and it's front fins turned into flippers.

"Rrruntweed!"it growled.

"What's that?"asked Adam taking out Porytron.

"**Runtweed,the hybrid Pokémon.This crossbreed Pokémon uses all attacks of the poison and water types"**chirped Porytron.

"Great,i got a new Pokémon.Poison won't work though.Oh well,you're stronger now so give it another Rainbow goo attack"Adam quickly said.

"Body Slam!"cried Ash.As Runtweed fired,Muk fell on top of it.When Muk stood back up,Runtweed was crushed under it's own dome of goo.

"RUNTWEED IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE,MUK TAKES THE BATTLE!"said the voice.Muk kindly smashed the dome so Adam could recall Runtweed.

"I'll train it even better now it has evolved.Venusaur,i choose you!"shouted Ash.The Venusaur he used earlier that day popped out of it's Pokéball ready."Leech seed"Adam said.The seed easily embedded itself onto Muk and drained all it's energy.Ash's friends were getting worried.Adam kept knocking out Ash's Pokémon and Blastoise still wasn't called out.

"Muk,return.GO CHARIZARD!"screamed Ash,his by far largest Pokémno shot fire into the air,warming up.

"Fire won't help you.Venusaur Vine sweep!"ordered Adam.As Charizard spewed flames at Venusaur,it jumped to the side and using it's vine whip tripped Charizard over.It repeated this until it had slowed Charizard enough to bind it over the huge plant Pokémon's head."What's the matter Ash?The pressure getting to you?"joked Adam.Ash was growling softly through gritted teeth.Then Ash noticed Charizard's other type advantage over Venusaur.It's wings.

"Charizard,spin!"Ash yelled in desperation.With a mighty roar,Charizard used it's wings to spin and break free.But not before sending Venusaur into a wall."Fire Blast now!"The man shaped flame was too much for Venusaur,it fainted.Now Adam was really steamed.He took out a blue Pokéball after recalling Venusaur.The agents became quiet and gasped.They knew what was inside that Pokéball. . . and it wasn't nice.

"That's it,no more games.It's game over Ash.BLASTOISE I CHOOSE YOU!"shouted Adam,releasing his most powerful Pokémon.


	12. Part 12

"Mega punch!"ordered  
  
Adam.Blastoise took a swing at Charizard but missed and the fire Pokémon   
  
grabbed its fist.  
  
"Charizard,Seismic Toss!"Ordered Ash.Charizard took off,holding   
  
Blastoise tightly.As soon as it was high enough,Charizard lopped around and   
  
we see an image of the Earth in the back ground.Ash looked at Adam to gloat   
  
but stopped when he saw a grin on his face as he looked up."I'v studied  
  
you Ash, I know this trick anywhere.BLASTOISE,COUNTER!"yelled Adam.Blastoise  
  
tucked itself into it's shell so Charizard lost it's grip and popped out  
  
again to Skull Bash Charizard downwards.Charizard startted to straighten but  
  
got pushed down by a Hyder pump and slammed into the arena floor creating a  
  
huge crator.Charizard had delt with worst but didn't have a chance as   
  
Blastoise came crashing down with a Body Slam."CHARIZARD LOSES,BLATOISE WINS!"  
  
announced the voice.Ash was devastated as he recalled his Pokémon.He looked  
  
down at his leg where a terrified Pikachu was trembling.Pikachu was Ash's last  
  
Pokémon."Pikachu,I know you're scared.But you can do this.  
  
You've beaten Pokémon bigger,stronger and with the advantage than you,Blatoise  
  
is just another Pokémon"assured Ash.  
  
  
  
"Huh,Blastoise isn't just another Pokémon.It's my friend,we've gone  
  
through many troubles"defended Adam.He remembered when Blastoise was just a   
  
Squirtle and a loose wire in the city started shocking it.Ember had told Adam  
  
it was too dangerous,but he ran in and took the shock with Squirtle.Even  
  
trying to take the brunt of it,all because he didn't want it to be hurt.Then  
  
When Squirtle was losing to a Poliwrath,it evolved into Wartortle and won.  
  
Then again when Adam was fighting Team Rocket,they had tied him up and   
  
thrown him into the sea.Wartortle popped out of it's Pokéball and tried to save Adam   
  
but was too weak.It evolved into Blastoise to save Adam.  
  
"Blastoise is just as important to me as Ember,which is saying a lot"  
  
said Adam,peeved at Ash's comment."'He loves Blastoise as much as i love  
  
Pikachu.He really is my brother'Ash thought to himself.  
  
"Ok Pikachu,this is it.I choose you"Ash said.Pikachu sucked up it's  
  
courage and jumped into the stadium."Thundershock!"commanded Ash.Pikachu gave  
  
a huge Thundershock to Blastoise and there was even an explosion.Everyone   
  
thought it was over but the bubbles hitting Pikachu told a differnt story.  
  
"You think electric attacks are going to work?I don't think so Ash"  
  
mocked Adam.  
  
  
  
"Ahh Pikachu,run"yelled Ash,Pikachu used it's Agility to avoid Blastoise's   
  
attack's.It Mega punched,it Body Slammed,and Watered gunned but was a little   
  
too slow and missed.  
  
"Tackle it"said Adam.Blastoise used it's cannons to use a super fast  
  
tackle on Pikachu.Pikachu hit the dirt rolling and looked pretty bad.  
  
"It was a good match while it lasted Ash.But now it's over,HYDRO PUMP!"  
  
shouted Adam.Blatoise's cannons erupted with gallons of water heading straight  
  
for Pikachu.Ash panicked,Pikachu couldn't move.Then,he remembered when he   
  
helped a sleeping Blastoise from Jigglypuff.  
  
"PIKACHU,THUNDERBOLT THE WATER!"Shouted Ash at the top of his lungs.  
  
Pikachu charged up and fired.  
  
"What is he?Oh no.BLastoise quick withdraw,cut the water"yelled Adam.  
  
Realizing what Ash was doing.But it was too late,the huge Thunderbolt had  
  
traveled through the water and into the soft insides of Blastoise which was  
  
unprotected.Blastoise roared it's pain before falling to the ground.  
  
"NOOOO BLASTOISE!"screamed Adam.He jumped off his podium and ran over  
  
to Blastoise,who was very badly hurt."Are you ok?Can you move?Blastoise!"Adam  
  
asked worriedly,tears burning in his eyes.A couple of Chansey's and a Machamp  
  
helped Blastoise onto a steel stretcher.Adam could understand most of his  
  
Pokémon and talked to them a lot.  
  
"*I'm sorry.I failed you*"said Blastoise as it was being wheeled off,  
  
Adam following.  
  
"No Blastoise,I'm sorry.I shoud have known Ash would do that.It's my  
  
fault you,one of my closet friends got hurt.Please forgive me"asked Adam,guilt  
  
eating at him for his mistake.Blastoise smiled.  
  
"*I forgive you.Now,beat that Pikachu for me*"said Blastoise.  
  
"I promise I'll win.For you my friend"vowed Adam,before Blastoise fainted.  
  
"I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS BUT,BLASTOISE HAS LOST.PIKACHU WINS!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu were feeling really bad for doing that to Blastoise. . . to  
  
Adam.He was really upset,but that wasn't clear as he went back to his podium.  
  
"Blastoise was betaen by the Pokémon Master of the world's best Pokémon.  
  
I couldn't have picked a better choice.I promised Blastoise i would win this.   
  
. . and I will"Adam said to the crowd,eyes downcast.He took out his last Pokéball  
  
and released Pikapal onto the podium.He knelt down and talked to it.  
  
"Pikapal,you're my last hope.I know Pikachu is a lot stronger than you.  
  
But you know that i have always wanted to battle Ash and this means a lot to  
  
me.Also, I feel if I beat Ash. . .I'll also be able to beat Team Rocket.I know  
  
you and Blastoise are close friends and i promiced i would win.Will you help me?"  
  
asked Adam,gently.  
  
"*For Blastoise,and for you*"Pikapal squeaked,jumping into the stadium.  
  
'Thank you buddy'Adam thought to himself before pulling himself together.  
  
"Go Pikachu,tackle attack!"cried Ash.Pikapal jumped over Pikachu as it came by.  
  
"Thundershock!"ordered Adam,the size and speed of it's attack was impressive  
  
for a Pokémon of it's size.Pikachu however had more powerful attacks and wore down  
  
the smaller Pichu.The match went on with the two muse Pokémon trying to shock each other.  
  
Pikapal was smaller and avoided easier and planted the most hits on Pikachu.  
  
  
  
However,Pikachu's stronger electric attack took a lot out of Pikapal.Then at  
  
a turning point,Pikapal challenged Pikachu to an 'Electric Race'(EPM-See   
  
Pikachu's Vaction for details)Pikachu accepted and the too charged around the arena,  
  
cheek-to-cheek.Pikapal had a plan,it absorbed all the electric sparks from  
  
Pikachu and the static as they ran.He stored it until it had enough.Pikapal  
  
stopped suddenly and Pikachu kept running.Pikapal was now glowing.  
  
"Great idea Pikapal,Now White Lightning Rush!"ordered Adam.Pikapal  
  
darted at Pikachu,who turned around just in time to be tackled and shocked.  
  
"PIKACHU!"yelled Ash,Misty could see Ash was worried sick as both   
  
Pokémon lay having difficulty getting up.Pikapal had drained all of it's  
  
electric reserves and was nackered.Pikachu was hurt by the latest attack but  
  
being an electric type it survived.It got up,panting.  
  
"All right Pikachu,now tackle it and we've won"cheered Ash,sencing   
  
victory yet again.Adam was more worried about Pikapal.It had outdone itself   
  
today and Adam was very proud,but the cost was that Pikapal could barly move   
  
and Pikachu was closing in.  
  
"I can't do it,Pikapal can't do it.I'v lost"Adam said coldly to himself.  
  
Ember had over heard him and set him straight.  
  
"You can do it.If my Charizard could beat Ditto then Pikapal can beat  
  
Pikachu"assured Ember,her beautifal blue eyes filled with trust.And Adam could  
  
always rely on Ember.  
  
"Sand-attack Pikapal!"cried Adam in hope.Using it's tail,Pikapal  
  
knocked up a cloud of sand,blinding Pikachu.Ash was stressed out at the delays.  
  
"That's it,Pikachu....THUNDER NOW!"shouted Ash.Adam gasped.Thunder was  
  
any electric Pokémon's strongest attack.Pikachu used the last bit of it's energy  
  
and sent it up into the heavens,A storm cloud grew and sent spikes of lightning  
  
into the cloud of dust,blasting more sand up.  
  
"What have I done?"Ash asked himself.The two brothers looked with their  
  
eyes fixed on the cloud,waiting for it to settle.Thought of their Pokémon  
  
badly hurt flooded their minds.  
  
  
  
Finally,the dust settled,and outside a crater was the still figures of Pikapal  
  
and Pikachu.The voice was about to call the match a draw but then,one of them started  
  
moving.It was Pikapal.  
  
"PIKAPAL IS THE WINNER.ADAM AND PIKAPAL WIN THE MATCH!!"yelled the bodyless  
  
voice.The arena burst from cheers from Adam fellow agents.He turned to be tackled by  
  
Ember,as she hugged him tight.He was very happy(EPM_Partly because he was   
  
holding Ember -_^)  
  
"I knew you could do it"she whispered.Adam blushed.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you,or Pikapal"relied Adam.At that  
  
moment,a very happy but hurt Pikapal ran up and hopped into it's masters waiting  
  
arms.  
"I'm very proud of you Pikapal.And so is Blastoise by the looks of it"  
  
said Adam,as he looked over at the side-lines where a bandaged Blastoise was  
  
clapping and cheering.Meanwhile,Ash was picking up his fallen best friend who had just awoken.  
  
"*Are you mad I lost?"whimpered Pikachu,it's fur blacked from electric  
  
attacks.Ash smiled.For once,he wasn't mad that he lost because he lost to his  
  
brother.  
  
"No,I'm very proud of how you beat Adam's strongest Pokémon.Only you  
  
could do that"he whispered,before gently hugging Pikachu.  
  
"Hey,Ash"said a soft from behind.Ash turned around to be glomped   
  
by Misty.  
  
"You did great out there.I don't care that you lost,you're already a  
  
winner in my eyes Ash Ketchum"sniffed Misty,who was crying into Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Mist.That means a lot to me"he replied,enjoying holding Misty  
  
in his arms as the rest of his friends joined him.After he thanked them for their support he saw  
  
Adam nearby with Pikapal on his shoulder,waiting for him.He went over and stood  
  
in front of him.Adam told him that Pikapal said that while it and Pikachu were   
  
in the sand strorm,the Thunder was out of control and was going to hit them   
  
both.Pikapal pushed Pikachu out of the way and the explosion knocked them so   
  
Pikapal landed on top of Pikachu,which was enough to win.Pikachu confirmed this.  
  
"I was very arrogant back there.I'm sorry Ash"apologized Adam,sheepishly   
  
putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"And I'm sorry i took your Blastoise and Pikapal for granted.They're both   
  
great Pokémon"said Ash,smiling.Adam held his hand to Ash.Ash looked at it and back  
  
at Adam.He grabbed it and pulled each other in a brotherly hug.The crowd was  
  
waiting to see the reaction of the two and when they hugged,agent and trainer alike cheered on  
  
and celebrated and Pikapal and Pikachu danced together.  
  
  
  
Then,Mrs Ketchum ran up and hugged both her sons.  
  
"Oh my baby boys are together again.I'm so happy"she cried,hugging  
  
the life out of them both.  
  
"Moooom,people are staring.We can hug when i visit you guys"whined Adam,  
  
red with embarrassment.Ash and his mom looked at Adam with shocked faces.  
  
"Y-you mean that?"asked Ash,tears in his eyes.Adam looked like backing out,but then he saw Ember's  
  
face,nodding.It was the right thing to do.  
  
Adam and Ash needed.The Ketchum family grouped hugged and walk out of the   
  
P.A.T.A stadium with cheers from the crowd and friends following.  
  
"Adam?"asked Ash,carrying Pikachu on his head.  
  
"Yeah little bro?"said Adam,playing with Pikapal and Blastoise.  
  
"I want a rematch you know"he smirked.Adam pulled his cap over his eyes  
  
and grabbed him in a headlock.  
  
"Some day squirt,some day"  
  
  
Waaaaaa what a beautifal part*Blows nose*.Well what do you think?Please comment  
  
on the flashback,the emotions of Adam and Ash and the final battle between  
  
Pikapal and Pikachu.I hope the *real* Pikapal likes it hehe.  
  
Part 13 is coming and so is lurve for Ash and Misty and for Adam and Ember?You  
  
decided if A&E hook up in the next part or in a new fic which promices to be  
  
kawai.Let me know.  
  
See ya.  
EPM  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Part 13

In the orbit of the Earth,the U.S.S Lapras makes another run of the 100,00 mile sensor band.This is the 50th sweep in two month's and still nothing shows up.Adam sighs as he resets the sensors for another sweep to try again,he wasn't ready to give up.His body however betrayed him as a let out a yawn.  
  
"You've been up for over a day now Adam.Take a rest"insisted Ember,a look of worry clear on her face.  
  
"I'm fine,really hotstuff.Just one more sweep"grunted Adam,he was snappy all morning.  
  
"No,now.I don't want you falling ill"Ember said sternly.Adam turned towards her to argue but he saw that she had her 'I won't budge buddy'look on.Adam was too tired to fight against that look.He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine you win.I can beat Rockets with my eyes closed but i lose to a women"grumbled Adam.  
  
"What was that?"growled Ember.Adam sweatdropped like mad and laughed nervously.  
  
"I said i lose to the most talented fire Pokémon trainer in the world"Adam quickly said.He kissed her cheek as he made his way off the bridge to his quarters.Ember noted he was holding his shoulder.  
  
'That heroic fool.He's hurt and he still wants to fight'Ember thought to herself.She started having dreams of him getting himself really hurt. . . and worse.A tear fell down her face and she banished the image.  
  
  
  
When he went Ash and Misty started their shifts.  
  
"Ember,what's wrong?"asked Ash,seeing Ember's grim look.  
  
"Your stubborn brother that's what.Every mutant Pokémon attack we've had he's be on to stop.I'm getting worried"she said solemnly.Misty rested her hand on Ember's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry,Adam can look after himself.He just doesn't know when to accept help. . . just like Ash"reasurred Misty,smiling.  
  
"Hey!"protested Ash."I do too.I took Adam's advice about approaching you didn't i?"asked Ash,grinning as he saw Misty blush.  
  
"Yes. . . i'll never forget that faithful day"said Misty.  
  
Flashback. . . .   
  
The arena was packed full of P.A.T.A agents and Pokémon trainers alike.Assembled in record time was a stage that shown with bright lights and the air was filled with happy music.No expence was spared for this night.For the day after would have to be work for the agents.They needed training,militery type training to take on Team Rocket.Their numbers had risen beyond the agents.Hope seemed rare but there was a beacon of light.The main weapon of Team Rocket was those two armored geeks.The Boss figured that by beating them,the whole Rocket body will fall.A lot of pressure was put on Ember and Adam to get this right.To make things worse no one volunteered to fill the other three armors.  
  
  
  
But that was to worry about another time,tonight adam and Ember were going to enjoy themselves. . . .and get Ash and Misty together.The night went beautifully with songs from 'Deuces are wild','American woman','Female of the species',Kat sang 'Beautiful Stanger' and Ember sung 'Alright'.It's no real surprise that the last two got the biggest cheers.During the interval Adam and Ember were steeling Ash and Misty's nerves.  
  
"Ok Misty,Bill managed to get the music recorded and it's absolutely wonderful.You'll love and so will Ash"beamed Ember.She was wearing a red silk kimono.Misty was wearing a long cerulean dress and her short orange hair was down and pinned back.She didn't look anything like the tomboy she was a couple of hours ago.But this time she wore her natural face.  
  
"A-are you sure i can do this?"asked Misty,the thought of backing down became stronger in her head all the time.  
  
"Sure you can,i'v heard you and you might have a career in singing your that good.Now i want you to go out there now and show that Ketchum of yours what your made of"Ember said strongly.Her smile never fading.  
  
"If he doesn't like it he's in for a mallet whacking"Misty said with mock anger.She thanked Ember and walked towards the stage.  
  
Meanwhile. . . .  
  
"Ok,go through the plan again bro"told Adam,adjusting the rose in the button hole of Ash's tuxedo.Pikapal was also helping Pikachu with a little bow tie(EPM-Awwww^-^).  
  
"Before the last song starts,i ask Misty to dance with me.When she softened up by the music i tell her the truth"recalled Ash,playing over each step in his head.However his face looked a little doubtful.  
  
"Trust me Ash i know women.I'v known Ember for 10 years remember"said Adam.Ash noticed the smile on Adam's lips when he mentioned Ember.  
  
'I'll pay back this favor to you Adam.You and Ember deserve to be together'Ash promiced.  
  
  
  
When Ash returned to his seat in the front row he was shocked to see Misty walking on stage.She took his breath away,she had never looked more beautiful since he met her.A soft,blue background was dropped into place and Misty grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Hi.Tonight i'v been given the chance to make a dream come true.I wrote this song a few years back but i'v never had the nerve to sing it.But now i can.This goes out to my best friend whose changed my life for the better.Thank you"she said cheerfully.She saw the confused look on Ash's face and her smile grew.The lights dimmed and a spotlight was shown on her.Then the music played.Misty thought Bill had gotten the music perfect,now it was up to her.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars. . . and moon.   
  
We both know we've got something on our minds, We won't admit, but it's truuue!"sang Misty,people were enraped in her smooth,sad voice.Ash thought this sounded familiar.   
  
"You look at me, I look away"The build up reached as she reached the chorus.She noticed that Ember and Kat were behind her to back her up.   
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, But I don't know how to start   
  
I wanna tell, but now I'm afraid, That you might break my heart.   
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,   
  
I love you" The last three words was pure emotion,people were holding hands,a few had tears in their eyes.  
  
"I practice all the things that I could say, Line by line, every word.   
  
I tell myself today could be the day, But everytime, I lose my nerve   
  
I look at you, you look away"Misty kept her gaze on Ash all the way.  
  
'S-she means me'Ash thought in shock.She looked into the deep blue pools of Misty's eyes and saw her pain.   
  
  
  
"Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me   
  
I try,But I can't pretend that I, Don't feel for you, the way I do   
  
Can't you see?"   
  
  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, But I don't know how to start   
  
I wanna tell, but now I'm afraid ,That you might break my heart.   
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you"  
  
Everybody was in tears,including the back up singers as they congratulate Misty.No one had yet clapped,but that soon changed as Ash clapped as hard as he could.People followed suit and a thundering cheer went up.  
  
When Misty came off the stage,Ash was there to meet her.  
  
"Misty. . . you were. . wow"Ash was speechless,for once.Misty loved the look on his face.  
  
"Thanks Ash"she said simply,hoping he understood what she was singing about.  
  
"I think i know who the second person in the song is.How about we talk about it after the show?"asked Ash,hope in his eyes.Misty gasped in shock.  
  
'He knows.He wants top talk about it.YAHOO!'Misty thought.  
  
"S-sure Ash"she studdered.Out of sight,Adam and Ember was watching the scene.With a nod they left the two alone.  
  
  
  
It was nearing the end of the concert and Misty was thinking Ash was going to miss the last song.He excused himself 5 minutes ago.This time it was Misty's turn to be shocked as Ash walked on the stage and took the mike.People cheered at their Pokémon Master.  
  
"Hi everybody.Before the last song starts i would like to say something.The day i started my journey it wasn't a good start"he said,looking down to see Misty and Pikachu giggle."And i might have given up,if one person hadn't entered my life"he said seriously.Misty payed attention.  
  
"This fellow trainer helped me since the very beginning and is still with me today.Without this person i wouldn't be Pokémon Master today.I trust and deeply care for this girl. . . and there no-one in this whole world i would rather ask on this stage to dance with me to this last song then her.Because she means so much to me.Misty. . .would you come up here please?"asked Ash.Misty was in tears at Ash's words but her legs refused to move.It took Pikachu and her friends pushes before she could walk onto the stage,ignoring the envies looks from the girl trainers.A piano was set up in the corner and John Young started playing  
  
'I'll never fall in love again'  
  
  
  
As the music started playing,Ash took Misty in his arms and looked into each other's eyes as they gently swayed to the music.Couples started pairing off,including Pikapal and Pikachu.Ember was busy watching and was surprised when her favorite flower,a fire rose was put under her nose.She turned to see Adam bowing down and holding out his hand.  
  
"May i have this dance?"he asked charmingly.Ember might have laughed at his 'Mystery man' behavior but there was something in his brown eyes that she found alluring.  
  
"You may"she replied,smiling.  
  
Leaving them we go back to Ash and Misty dancing peacefully with Misty's head resting on his chest.She felt like water flowing down a stream,warm in his arms.Ash knew he would have to talk before the music stopped.He was sweating nervously.  
  
"Misty,i want you to know something"Ash whispered.Misty looked up into his eyes."I'm really sorry for the way i'v treated you for the last 4 years.Calling you names and insulting your Pokémon skills.I never ment it,i was just so nervous around you junk just came flying from my mouth.  
  
There is no-one i trust more then you and it pains me when you get hurt because Team Rockets after Pikachu"Ash said sincerely,his emotion clear."I'v had the money to pay back your bike years ago but even though i said i didn't want you following me i never gave it to you.Because i don't want you to go.Not now.I want you to stay with me M-Misty,forever.I l-l. . . I l-love y-you Misty Waterflower"whispered Ash,a single tear rolling down his cheek.Misty was bursting with joy,she couldn't contain it as she kissed Ash.I'm no good at describing kisses but the best word that comes to mind here. . . . is magic.They stayed that way for a few moments but it seemed like forever.Cheers from the crowd gave their approval as the new couple decided to keep dancing to the remainder of the song.  
  
  
  
Adam and Ember were really glad that they helped the two young teens get together,but they were more focused on each other as they swayed gently to the music.(EPM-One Ketchum down,one to go)  
  
"*Sigh*Why can't our lives be this peaseful all the time?"asked Ember,her head resting on Adam's broad shoulder.  
  
"I don't know Ember.But when we beat Team Rocket i promise we'll be happy.Team Rocket's destruction is going to be the end of this cold revenge of ours to them.Maybe we could retire.I mean,what would be here to keep you here hotstuff?"asked Adam,not really as a question but as a statement.  
  
"You,your here"she whispered,looking up with her sweet smile.  
  
"Thanks but i'm not worth wasting you life over.You could have a normal life"he sighed,looking at the ground.The music stopped and Ember lead Adam to beside the stage as applause went up.Her face mad.  
  
"Don't say that!"she said sternly."You keep putting yourself down and blame yourself for me being here.Your my best friend and it was my choice to stay here and TR wasn't my main reason"her face softened.Adam thought her face should always be that way.Ember blushed a little as she played nervously with the rose.  
  
"I-it wasn't?"he asked,Ketchum stupidity showing it's head.Ember took Adam's hand,it felt clamy but she ignored it.  
  
"No. . . you were.You kindness and care made me realize that i would never find anyone quite like you.Over the years we seemed to have clicked all the way.Face it,i'm the only one who knows the real you"she giggled.  
  
"Yeah you're right.I'v loved being your friend,you partner. . . with you"he said softly,gently squeezing her hand.His chest felt tight and his mouth dry.  
  
"With me?"she whispered,squeezing back.Adam decided to tell her what he's been denying to believe about his feelings of his partner.  
  
"It's hard to explain but when i'm around you i feel. . . . whole.I'd be lying if i said i thought of you as a sister or friend.I'm beyond that thinking.You're always there when i need someone to talk to,your opinion is the most important to me.When i see your beautiful face each day,life seems a whole lot better.I can't think of life without you.To sound really pathetic,i need you.Just like Ash needs Misty,i need you Ember Flames. .I love you!"he said in earnest.He had a hell of a time holding back tears.He was known for his stone faced attitude to everybody.He liked it because it showed he was strong.Now he felt like jelly.Ember eyes glistened with held back tears of her own.She knew her relationship with Adam was more then her friendship with Kat,Joe,Steve, and Bill.Adam was always something else to her.In her early teens Adam became her first and only crush.As she grew she thought that was it but then she thought of a life without Adam.She couldn't picture it.When this whole war thing came up she couldn't   
stand the idea of Adam getting killed.She finally realized what she was holding in was. . .love,true love.  
  
"Adam. . .you have no idea how long i'v wanted for you to say that"she softy cried and hugged him tightly to herself.His arms automatically held her."In your arms,i feel completly safe.I could take on the world if you were there to support me,You're my soulmate Adam,i want to be with you.I love you!"she burst into tears as she said the words,not giving a damn how she looked.Adam now knew what it must have been like for Ash.To hold feeling in,the pain of it.And the joy of telling and being loved.Ember's sobs grew quickly silent and she looked up into twin pools of brown.Adam raised her chin up a bit,and lowered his lips to hers.I'm not good at this so lets just leave this night of dancing and of love.The Ketchum brothers have found their soulmates this night and should live it up because soon they will have to face this. . . .  
  
Present time. . . .  
  
Adam ran onto the bridge as the sirens went off and the ship moved out of orbit.  
  
"What's going on?"he shouted over the alarms.Ember,Ash,Misty and Brock were busy at their panels.Ember turned to him to respond.  
  
One of our satellites hace spotted something on the dark side of the moon it's. . . .well look for yourself"she replied.She pressed a few buttons and on the main viewer a picture of a space station came into range. . . with a red 'R' on it.  
  
"Team Rockets' base"Adam said coldly."ARMOR UP!THIS IS IT!"he commanded.The final battle is about to begin.  
  
  
  
Three parts left,what will happen?I hope you like armored chaos.  
  
.Ok so maybe Adam and Ember's love scene was more dramatic than Ash and Misty's.Shoot me.Not too sappy i hope.Let me know.I may have to wait for your fic Pikapal but could you at least tell me about your characters?The plot?Hope to read it soon.  
  
P.SHave you read my Morby Stone story?Might not be your thing but it's my first crossover.  
  
See ya. 


	14. Part 14

I decided to skip the boring bits on how Ash,Misty and Brock got the remainding three armors and just tell you.They followed(Like they always do)Adam and Ember into the secret debriefing room where the Boss tells Adam and Ember the plan.When he mentions the small chance of them coming back alive Ash freaks out and they are discovered.Ash says he was willing to give his life to help his brother and save the world from Team Rocket.Misty and Brock agreed.Adam really didn't want his brother coming along but since Ash was as stubborn as him he couldn't argue.The boss agreeed that having 5 warriors would be better then 2 so agreed to have them trained.Two weeks later they encountered a mutant Rhydon.Star-Spinner(Misty),Rockslide(Brock) and Thunderstorm(Ash)proved their worth.They blasted off in an experimental ship and for the last two months have battled many mutants and scanned for Hypernite and Illusion.  
  
  
Also I would like to tell you more about the suits.Like when a Pokémon is caught in a Pokéball,the armor is the same.It was built and was stored digitally in a special box which is portable.The Rockslide armor is very tough like Shellshock,strong too.Star-Spinner is the most agile.It's unique core has many spectrums and a self-repair program(See first part).Finally Thunderstorm is also fast and agile but stores thousends of volts of electricity.  
  
Anyway I'v bored you enough.On with the first of armored battle.Enjoy.  
  
In case you're wondering,Pikachu was sent back to Earth because space life was too much for it.(Plus it saves me of thinking what to do with it hehe)  
  
I'll keep switching from codenames to real names so i hope you won't get confused.  
  
  
Cold.A cold dome of steel,with a hot core of plutonium fuel at its center.This is the heart of the Team Rocket space station.In the darkness,a moniter shows an approaching ship heading towards the station.Two armored men watch as the U.S.S Lapras passes the moon.  
  
"Want me to fire the lasers?"an evil electronic voice said,a finger hanging over the weapons panel.  
  
"No. . . .You'll most likely miss and they'll fire back.Go to grey mode and they'll come to us.I want to rip that Pokéwarrior leader out of that tin can suit"the second man growled.  
  
The first man nodded and walked away.The Dark Duo was ready.  
  
  
Inside the ship. . .   
  
"Sensors detect no activity coming from the station.Just basic operations,not even life support is on"informed Misty,sounding a little surprised.  
  
"I would have thought they would blast us a soon as they spotted us"said Brock.  
  
"It's a trap,i'm sure.I say we nuke 'em right now"spited Adam,his hand on the 'fire' button.  
  
"Negative Adam.The station is still probably unfinished and Team Rocket are waiting for us to stop scanning so they can send ships up.Armor up and board the station.It might hold information our ground troops could use.Plus destroying the station might send debris towards Earth"ordered the Boss.His voice coming over the speakers.  
  
"Any sign of the Dark Duo?"asked Ember.  
  
"Not as yet,they last attacked three days ago.They seem to follow a certain pattern of attack,every three days.We'll look out for them"informed Bill,who was back at base.  
  
"Roger,over and out.Take us in slowly Ember and keep sensors up"ordered Adam.Ember nodded and started working.Adam looked over to see her unhappy face.It was the situation but Adam being moody hadn't helped.He reached over and took her left hand in his,she looked startled for a moment but smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I'v been such a jerk lately.I shouldn't have taken it out on you.Not someone i love"he said sadly,his head hanging.Ember considered making him feel bad.But those sad brown eyes were too much for her.  
  
"Your right,you are a jerk"she said coldly,slight tease in her voice.She watched as he flinched under those words and giggled."*Giggle*But you're my jerk.And I love you for it"she laughed,giving his head a kiss.He smiled back at her and both went back to docking the station.  
  
  
  
They found a docking port on the other side and with some skilled flying from Ember the ship snapped into place.They set the ship to blast off at any minute if anything happened and filed into the airlock.  
  
"Ok,there's no air in there so when you transform,turn on your life support"instructed Adam.They all nodded.Being armored up was a tence feeling but yet a great rush.The feeling could be over whelming.  
  
"Transform in three. . . . two. . . one. ..POKÉTRANSFORM!"he shouted.They all pushed the switches of their small morphers on their belts.Five bright glows of red energy covered the group,cutting edge technology form solidly around them(EPM-A good imagination always helps).As the the last red glow fades,the image of shining armor filled the airlock.Shellshock opened the doors to the station,when he stepped in he noticed he was actually floating.Rockslide was last out and closed the door.  
  
"The aftificial gravity must be switched off.The controls might be in the centre"said Misty over the communicators they had,remembering her training.  
  
"Dark too.Turn on your night-vision and follow me"said Adam as he floated down the corridor.It was like a maze in there,but a few signs on the walls helped point the way.They were all starting to feel a little scared.Even with night vision it was still dark and Star-Spinner reached over to hold Thunderstorm's steel hand.Shellshock had a very bad feeling about this place,he heard the place groaning and was sure someone was there with them.Unknowingly he grabbed Inferno's hand protectively.She welcomed it but refused to show fear in this mission,none of them did.Even though they all felt it.As they went on,a little beeper went off in Shellshock's helmet.It said a rather there was a sharp increase in outside temperature.  
  
  
  
"Look,over there!"cried Ash,they all looked up to spot a speck to yellow light up ahead.They headed towards the light like moths to a flame.Soon it grew to reveal a large room and at it's center was the power core.Star-Spinner found the gravity controls and set them to normal,letting the warriors down with a CLANG!  
  
"ANYONE HOME?"yelled Thunderstorm.  
  
"Ash weren't you listening?There's no-one here"scolded Rockslide.Then everyone's sensors started getting static and hazy readings.But there was something,two VERY big objects nearby.  
  
"That's what you think,dweeb!"cackled a booming voice.The startled five turned around to face two 15-foot high robots.They were like cockpits on two legs with an array of high-power weapons.A clear window in each revealed an armored terror.From the pictures Adam had seen he quickly identified them.  
  
"The Dark Duo!"exclaimed Shellshock.Before they could react,they were blasted by missiles.The Pokéwarriors were sent flying into a solid steel which dented around the armors.Ash saw a small dint in his chest plate.  
  
"Hahahahahaha.So you are P.A.T.A's mightiest champions huh?Well you're past tense pals"laughed the evil Illusion,the one with purple armor and a strange mist around him.An extending claw reached out and grabbed Rockslide.Meanwhile Hypernite had pinned down Shellshock with a hydroic powered foot while smashing Inferno with the other.  
  
"First i'm going to put out this fire Shellshock and when i'm finished YOU'RE NEXT HA HA HA HA!"Hypernite roared.He was insane,his mind was dangerous enough with out the weapons.  
  
'NO,EMBER.I swear I'll get you for this Hypernite'Adam thought angrily to himself as he watched helpless to stop his love being kicked.  
  
  
  
Illusion was too busy shaking poor Brock around to notice Star-Spinner and Thunderstorm sneaking up from behind.They kicked the 'knee'area of the robot,causing it to stubble fowards.When Rockslide's feet touch the ground he pulled out of the claws grip and yanked as hard as he could.The arm broke off with sparks flying,Brock used the arm like a bat and whacked Illusion back on his steel behind.  
  
"Damn you!Cheap junk,now you'll have to face me"cursed Illusion.The window opened and he flew out,tackling Rockslide into Ash and Misty.  
  
  
  
Ember was getting tired of being kicked around and planned on stopping it.The next time the foot came down,she grabbed it.She struggled to hold it in place,however this gave Adam some time to think.  
  
'Hydroic power is almost impossible to stop.But Ember's given me leverage.Let's see how Hypernite likes my Hydro Pump!'thought Adam.A nozzle pops from his chest plate and gallons of compressed water shoves the robot on it's back.Adam and Ember help each other up and while Hypernite trys to up-right his robot,Shellshock's Hyper Blaster easily destroys the kicking machine.Hypernite was thrown into the ceiling of the room but somehow survived.He floated gently to the ground using his jets.His hands glow yellow and fires twin Hyper beams at his enemy's and knocks them back down.His beams were much stronger then Shellshock's blaster.  
  
"Impressive shell head.But we're too much for you to handle.As your armors are designed around certain Pokémon so are ours.A dragon and a ghost to be exact.So that means we have the advantage.And in case you were thinking of escaping,think again"snapped Hypernite,pointing to the screen.It showed the Lapra's floating out into space.Illusion looked up from beating Thunderstorm and Star-Spinner,Rockslide seemed to be out cold.Just because you wear armor,doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like heck.  
  
"When you left we dis-engaged the air locks to your ship so it floated out.Now we will destroy it!"he shouted,sending a message through his helmet.From the screen we see a red laser hitting the Lapra's.This time they were aiming for the engines.  
  
  
  
But at the last second,the Lapra's moves out of range.It turns around and destroys the laser cannons with it's own.  
  
"Wha?What happened?"gasped Illusion,looking at the screen.He heard somthing and turned around to be greeted by a fire ball.  
  
"I took control of the Lapra's from my helmet.No-one touches my ship buddy"shouted Ember,as she Mega punches him back into a wall.  
  
Hypernite was about to blast her in the back but Thunderstorm delivered a destructive Thunderbolt to him.A few circuits were blown but other then that Hypernite was unaffected.  
  
"Little mouse,little mouse.Come here little mouse*cackle*"rhymed the evil knight of Team Rocket.Ash was backing up like mad,firing Thundershocks that had little effect on Hypernite.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size killer!"yelled Shellshock,Skull Bashing the tin geek in the spine.Adam was mad that he went after Ash,with a possible cracked rib he had poured a lot of energy into that hit.It seemed to pay off.  
  
"ARRRGHHH!"he shouted in pain,falling down.  
  
  
  
Inferno and Star-Spinner were face-to-face with Illusion,his posture was arrogant.Misty hated arrogance.  
  
"What are you so smug about fog face?"insulted Misty,sticking out her tongue in her helmet.  
  
"I'm the master. . . of illusion"he said softly.His body shimmered and. . . . another Illusion appeared,then another,then another and soon 20 Illusions circled the two female Pokéwarriors.  
  
"Eeep.Which one is the real thing?"asked Star-Spinner to Inferno.Twenty voices chorsed together to reply.  
  
"By the time you find out,it'll be too late!"they shouted.Then they all started firing Night Shade attacks.Ember and Misty didn't know which ones to block and none could be avoided.Their armor was being chipped away at and they couldn't even fight back.  
  
  
  
Then Misty remembered her special attack.She produced a blinding flash from her gem which blinded all 20 Illusions.Then she threw her new   
  
'Star Boomerang'.As it whistled it made all holograms vanish and it cut into Illusions ab section.  
  
"You little witches.Lets see how you like my acid"cursed the ghost armored fiend.But before he could,his suit was overloaded with electricity and a recovered Rockslide smacked him in the head.Rockslides armor was badly damaged from Illusion's pounding.Illusion was reeling from the blows and screamed when a Hyper beam blared into him.To make matters worse,as he hit the power core,Ember melted his armor with 10,000 degree fire blasts.He was now stuck to the core,escape impossible.   
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye,Adam saw Hypernite get up,he swiveled around and fired from the shoulder-mouted cannon.Hypernite had also fired and both of them stumbled back.They both breathed heavily from exhaustion,injuries making them wince in pain.Adam could see Ash and Misty holding each other for support.Brock was shaking the cobwebs out of his head and Ember held her gut where she was badly hurt.  
  
'Ten years.For ten years i'v hated Rockets,hated what they stand for.And now,i'm facing the living proof of their evil.Ash,Misty,Brock and Ember are risking their lives and they've taken out Illusion.Now i'm going to take out Hypernite'Adam vowed silently.But before he could move,Ember and Ash were running towards Hypernite.  
  
"NO GET BACK!" he shouted,but it was too late.Hypernite had fired and Ash was sent screaming into his friends while Ember dropped to her knees.Smoke came from her armor and the oil spilled out with a bubbling sound.Her scream through the intercom was a knife in Adam's heart.  
  
"HYPERNIIIIITE!"screamed the deep voice of Shellshock,he charged foward and ignored the Hyper beam that crumpled his left shoulder plate as he let his anger out in a way no Dragonite could never do.Using it's fists.  
  
  
  
Time after time he drove his fists into every part of Hypernite's body.Thundering blows shook the room as he never let up,his anger fueling the blows.The orange face plate of Hypernite's armor cracked as was the chest plate.He was brought down to his knees and he saw Shellshock mighty arms raise up and come down towards his head.He caught them.  
  
"If I go.YOU GO TOO!"she shouted,venom in his voice.Shellshock couldn't break free as Hypernite's hands glowed again.Adam wasn't one to use inhuman thought in his work.But this guy wasn't fit enough to be called human.  
  
"You're forgetting one thing pal.Dragons hate ice"he said close to his face.Hypernite was confused,but wasn't for long as his hands started to feel cold.Freezing in fact,he saw his gauntlets turning to ice as Shellshock transfered his ice beam through his hands.In a matter of seconds Hypernite couldn't move his hands.  
  
  
  
Under his helmet,Adam grinned as he forced his hands free,shattering Hypernite's hands in the process.(EPM-Gross)The hand-less killer screamed in shock instead of pain.Adam thought it was over,but Hypernite took him by surprise and fired a Hyper beam,this time from the atenna on his head which Adam didn't notice.Shellshock lay helpless on the ground as his moter systems crashed.Gasping and wheezing and some ice still on his stumps of arms to prevent bleeding.Hypernite stood over the fallen form of his prey.  
  
"*Gasp*You. . . .are truly. . . .a great,*Wheeze* foe Shellshock"breathed Hypernite,who was surely dying."But. . Team Rocket. . .has won haha.Nothing can stop us now"he said happily.  
  
"NOTHING LITTLE MAN?HA HA HA !" boomed a huge voice.Shellshock and Hypernite couldn't believe their optics as they looked towards the source of the voice.  
  
  
  
Standing at 25 feet was a human looking robot(EPM-To make it look easier think of Transfromers k?).It had it's huge arms folded across it's 7 foot wide chest and had it's head thrown back in laughter.It had P.A.T.A across it's steel limbs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME?HA HA HA!"it laughed again,it's huge form making anything else in the room small,including Hypernite.  
  
'How the hell did that get in here?Is it really from P.A.T.A?I can't believe my eyes.But i can trust my sensors.I hope they didn't get fried'thought Adam as he checked the scanners.There was nothing there where the robot stood,just ultraviolet light and photonic particles.A HOLOGRAM!Shellshocks head moved to see the gem of Star-Spinner glowing.  
  
'Of course.Her spectrum is projecting this robot to distract Hypernite'Adam shouted in his head.  
  
  
  
Hypernite's scanner weren't working so he thought the robot was real.He freaked out when it reached over with a huge hand towards him.  
  
"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!"he screamed in fear and fired his beam.It went straight through the hologram and hit the plutonium core.A small hole appeared and hot plasma spewed out in a gas form.Sirens went off everywhere and the doors to the room started closing.Rockslide was keeping the door which lead to the ship open but he was hurt bady and couldn't hold it for long.Hypernite was going to escape but a hand clasped his shoulder.He spun around to see Shellshock with his fist drawn back,his moter systems back on-line.  
  
"Look like Team Rockets blasting off for the last time"joked Adam.He gave the final blow as he sent Hypernite flying ito the plasma,his body vapourizing in seconds.  
  
"ADAM COME ON LET'S GO!"Shouted Ash,being held by Misty.Adam was glad to see him and Ember alright and ran out of the room with them.  
  
  
  
Illusion was shouting for help but the Pokéwariors couldn't help him as they closed the door and ejected the core from the station,Illusion with it.It flew out into the cold of outer space and silently exploded.The force of the nuclear blast sent the station into a spiral towards the Earth.The five warriors were thrown about as they reached the airlocks.  
  
"Come on,we'll fly towards the ship and land"instructed Ember,happy that they accomplished their mission but knew they had to leave.  
  
"I'm not going"said Shellshock.They all looked at their leader in confusion.  
  
  
  



	15. Part 15

The Final Test  
  
This is it,the final part.The Dark Duo gone,Team Rocket's dreams up in smoke and a future to look foward to.  
  
But what is Adam playing at staying on a space station that going to burn up?Will he survive to visit his family and be with Ember?  
  
It's going to be a bumpy ride Pikapal so hold on tight as we conclude  
  
Pokéwarriors.This final part is dedicated to Pikapal.Thanks for sticking by me.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?"screamed Ember,her voice bouncing off the wall of the air lock.She yanked her helmet off(There's air in the room)and glared at him.  
  
"I'v got to stay.My scanners predict that the station is heading for Tokyo.The station's not going to burn up in time.Millions will die.I have to move the station away"he said sadly.Ember hit the wall with her fist,she knew it was true.She wanted to drag him off the station so he would be safe but she also knew he wouldn't do it.He'd give his life for the world he's protected for years.  
  
"The controls to the thrusters are three levels down.I'll go down and access them.But since the core is gone i'll have to use my power source to activate it and set a course in for the desert"he explained,taking off his own helmet.Ember started crying.  
  
"B-but you barely have any power left.You might not get out in time*Sob*"she cried,holding on to him.  
  
"Three level's down. . ."Ash whispered,looking thoughtful for once.Misty heard him and began to worry.  
  
  
  
Adam pryed Ember off him and placed something in her hands.  
  
"I was going to give you this when we got back.But now's as good a time as any.I love you Ember!"he said sincerely,kissing her like there was no tomorrow.They put back on their helmets and opened the door to the station.Ash was horrified at what Adam was going to do.This was suicide and they all knew it.But Adam was a Ketchum so he was that brave,stubborn and stupid.Then again,so was Ash.Adam turned to talk to Ash but he saw Ash hug Misty.  
  
"I'll always love you Misty.Adam,I can't let you do this alone"Ash shouted and before anyone could react he dashed off out of the door and jumped from the walls.  
  
"ASH!"Adam and Misty cried.But he had already moved from sight.  
  
"That stupid little. . . Brock get Ember and Misty out of here!"commanded Adam as he ran off after his brother,knocking falling parts of the station away.The door closing after him.  
  
"ADAM!"screamed Ember,reaching to him.She changed her mind and started after him.But Brock grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back using his remaining strength.Misty came out of her daze at Ash's worlds and realized what he was going to to do.She called out his name and also went after him but Brock grabbed her too.  
  
"It's too risky.We've got to get out of here!"shouted Brock over the girl's screaming protests.He somehow dragged them far enough to hit the eject button and the three were sent into space.Ember calmed herself just enough to send the Lapra's after them.They boarded and two very mad red heads stormed into the bridge.Ember sat down and pushed a few buttons.  
  
"We're staying by them.If they escape we can pick them up"sniffed Ember,waiting until the ship was beside the burning station before seeing what was in her hand.  
  
  
  
Adam had given her a beautifal heart shaped gold locket.It had a fire symbol on the front and Ember's initials.On the back there was an inscription,it said  
  
  
  
'To Ember,  
  
My friend,  
  
My partner,  
  
My soulmate.  
  
We'll always be together  
  
A.Y'  
  
A tear feel on the locket,she wiped it off and opened the locket.Inside was a picture of her and Adam,together.Adam had bought the locket after the concert,spending a lot of money on her.But then again,Ember was worth it.  
  
  
  
Back on the station Adam was stumbling through the corridors,floating through the air(The gravity was gone).His injuries catching up to him.He was now sure his rib was broken and probably had concusion.But he kept going in the dark until he reached the door to the controls.He was really mad his baby brother had gone off like that.  
  
'Ash you jerk.I can't afford to worry about you.*Sigh*We truly are brothers'Adam thought,shaking his head.He went inside to find Ash trying to work the controls.  
  
"You prat Ash,get out of here or you'll die"Adam said coldly,shoving Ash out of the way.He inserted a cable from his armor into the panel.Some light came on but he dropped to his knees.He needed power to keep the armor operating.Ash caught on to this and put his own cable in.  
  
"I still have lots of power left,let me power this thing up while you fly this thing"Ash replied just as coldly.The Ketchum brothers stared down for a couple of minutes.Adam knew it was a lost cause.He took out his cable and started typing.The computer was being awkward and they had to do thing the hard way.Adam and Ash could feel the heat as they went through the Earth's atmosphere.The walls started melting and Adam could barely see.Ash's systems were shuting down as his power was being drained.Life support was starting to go.Then Adam hit one more button and the thrusters came on-line.The station started moving away from Japan.  
  
"YES WE DID IT!Let's go Ash!"yelled Adam in triumph.Ash nodded and Adam pulled him out of the room and started running.But all the ways out were blocked.Adam tied to get through but his strength was just about gone.Ash was getting worried.He didn't want to leave Misty and mom all alone to morn over him.His brother,he wasn't going to lose him again.  
  
  
  
Then he spotted a fuel pipe.then he saw the flames next to it.  
  
"Adam look out!" Ash shouted covering Adam.The flames penetrated the pipe.There was a huge explosion.  
  
Ember was brought out of her trance by the the blinding explosion on the screen.A huge part of the station was gone. . . right where Adam and Ash were heading.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"they all shouted,Ember and Misty broke down in tears as they entered Earth's air space.Adam had directed the station towards a desert.It was normally silent,but now the crashing and of exploding of the Team Rocket station filled the air.Scaring off the snakes and scorpions.The fire could be seen for miles and served as a beacon for the Lapra's as it landed nearby.Ember,Misty and Brock ran out to look at the burning wreckage.  
  
"They didn't stand a chance"Misty said,stating the obvious.She started crying.Brock found himself crying over the lost of his friends.It just wasn't fair.Ember's heart was beating too loudly in her ears to hear them.The thuds of her heart became torture to her.Threating to drive her insane.She refused to believe they were dead.She didn't care how it looked. . . they had to be alive.Because he promiced.  
  
  
  
Slowly the thuding slowed and she could her something else.It sounded like. . . choppers?Sure enough,coming over the horizon were helicopters and cars.P.A.T.A had picked the ship up on radar and headed out as soon as they could.Ember watched as they drew closer until they finally stopped/landed.She saw Kat,Joe,Steve and Bill jump out and run towards her.They were wearing commando outfits and had clearly come from a battle with TR.Behind them the Boss,John Young,Mrs Ketchum and Pikachu and Pikapal came close behind.  
  
"Ember,y-you guys did it.Great job.W-where's Adam and Ash?"asked Joe,breathlessly.Ember still hadn't replied when everybody else caught up.  
  
"Where are Ash and Adam?"asked a worried looking Mrs Ketchum,looking at Ember.Ember looked away,not being able to look her in the face.Then they say that she had been crying and that Misty and Brock were still crying.They looked at the burning remains and realized.  
  
"No. . . . it can't be"whispered Kat,tears down her face.Pikachu and Pikapal were wailing for their lost masters while Mrs Ketchum broke down into Johns arms and started morning too.  
  
"Not my boys.*Sob*Not my baby boys!"she sobbed.John held her tight,thinking of his son.  
  
  
  
Soon everybody was in tears.They had won the war,but had lost two of the most outstanding young men of this decade.The Boss held the Purple Hearts of Bravery he was going to give the Pokéwarriors when they got back.Now they would stand for what Ash and Adam had stood for,goodness and justice.  
  
Just then,the ground started to shake.Everybody tried to stay standing and from the scraps of the station a large blue beam with electricity went up into the sky,sending half the station flying.The group stared in dumfounded and from the smoke saw two figures approaching.Everyones hearts were in their throats as the two got nearer.  
  
  
It was the broken forms of Shellshock and Thunderstorm walking or rather limping foward proudly as the group cheered.  
  
Ember and Misty were bursting with joy,they ran towards their men as fast as they could.On the way they detransformed and Adam and Ash did so too.  
  
Misty had tackled Ash to the ground and started kissing him like mad.  
  
"You*Kiss*. . had me*Kiss* worried you baka*Kiss,kiss*"she said in between kisses.Pikachu ran up and nuzzled Ash's neck.  
  
  
"How you do buddy?Ha ha I'm sorry I worried you Mist"he chuckled.  
  
Ember had thrown her arms around Adam and he twirled her around,dispite his broken rib.  
  
A minute later everybody else joined the group.  
  
"Sir,did we do it?"asked Adam,looking straight at the Boss.The Dark Duo and the station was gone but the Rocket's on Earth still had to be handled.Adam and Ember had never seen the Boss laugh before,so it was a little strange when he burst out laughing his head off.  
  
"WE GOT THEM.WE WON!"he shouted,the troops cheering behind them.The Pokéwarriors for the first time in over two months relaxed.Adam explained to them that when the explosion happened,he coved himself and Ash in a thick layer of ice.The ice also protected them as they re-entered Earth's atmosphere and when they crashed with the station.Brock suddenly got hugged by Kat.  
  
"Ember told me what you did up there.You were really brave and i think that earns you another date hmm?"said Kat coyly.Brock punched the sky.  
  
"YAHHHHOOOO!"  
  
  
  
It was finally over.  
  
As Adam was celebrating withs his friends,he and Ash were being choked by Mrs Ketchum's hug.  
  
"Ohh I'm so glad you're back,my little babies"cried Ann(Mrs Ketchum).Ash and Adam's faces were turning blue.  
  
"*Gak*Us too mom.We can't breath"gasped Ash.Ann saw what she was doing and let go.Adam turned around to face his father while Pikapal jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm proud of you son.You've served P.A.T.A well.Now you must serve your family well too"he said with a tear(Yeah I know it's sappy.It's the final part)in his eye.  
  
"You're a part of my family dad"  
  
The sun started to set and everybody headed for home.Adam had Ember around his arm and all his friends,dad and Boss on that side.He had Ash and his friends and mom on the other.In 17 years of his life,he had never felt so happy.Ash was whispering something in Misty's ear that made her blush and giggle.  
  
He looked down at Ember,who was looking at her locket.  
  
"Do you like it?"asked Adam,blushing a bit.Ember looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile.  
  
"It's perfect.Thank you"she whispered,she reached up and kissed him.She then rested her head on him as they walked towards the horizon.  
  
'This is surely the start of a wild live'he thought in earnest.And the group waled away from the death of Team Rocket.All the trainers except Ash,Misty and Brock had their memeries of P.A.T.A wiped from their minds.And Adam did visit his family whenever he could.  
  
  
  
The End. . . . for now.  
  
  
  
Waaaaaa I can't believe it's over *Sniff*.But not for long.Adam and Ember will be kicking armored butt very soon with the whole new Pokéwarriors.New armor,more weapons,the return of that P.A.T.A robot and much more.  
  
Until then,well maybe I could try writing the first part of my 'What if'fic or Morby Stone.What do you think?Did you like the last part? 


End file.
